


Awful Dishes Fest

by MisakillDatMonkey



Series: Saruhiko and Misaki were sitting in the tree... K I S S I N G [11]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Cock-blocking (almost literally), Established Relationship, Every single chapter of this is an excuse for porn, Just use lube please, Kotatsu Sex, M/M, Mostly Sarumi (One Misaru smut - you will be warned), Porn With Feels, Post-ROK / Canon-verse, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakillDatMonkey/pseuds/MisakillDatMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or when Saruhiko's most hated food triggers sex. Seven days to live on love alone.</p><p>(A series for Sarumi Fest 2016 and Misaki's birthday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cock on the menu

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, the first one was already posted on AO3 in my drabbles section because I wrote it for One Day K 'cooking'... BUT it totally inspired me a whole week of awkward/steamy sex with these two dorks and I turned this into a 7 chapters-fic so... I'm reposting this one but I promise the 6 following will be new :)
> 
> I'll release them each 2/3 days until Misaki's birthday!

“I won’t eat that crap.”

“Welcome home and fuck you too,” Yata swung his hips backward to push the lanky officer who was all over his back.

He was adding the sliced green pepper into the pot. Saruhiko had just come home and got rid of his coat and… “Dammit! Boots Saruhiko!”

The dark-haired man was trying to hug him from behind again, his chin resting on Yata’s shoulder as the latter wiggled away from the embrace but didn’t succeed quite well.

“That’s not a sentence Misaki. Where’s the verb and…”

“You take these dirty boots off right now,” the redhead growled, shoving the big wooden spoon in the mixture before him.  

“Give me a fucking hug first,” Saruhiko groaned, his arms circling Yata’s body firmly.

“That’s not how it works! Do things properly!”

“Because ‘ _fuck you_ ’ is a proper greeting?”

The dark-haired man wouldn’t leave it, it seemed. Now he was nibbling Yata’s earlobe and the redhead couldn’t help the shudder wracking his body. The spoon fell in the pot.

“You insulted my food,” he answered nonetheless, decided to win this.

“You insulted _me_. There’s green pepper in this. Don’t think I didn’t smell it Misaki~,” Saruhiko bit his jaw harder.

“We hadn’t eaten green pepper in months,” Yata stated with a frown. “That won’t kill you, fussy…”

“Misaki!” Saruhiko cut him off in a frustrated – almost angry – tone and tugged on the strap of the redhead’s apron, succeeding in making him turn away. “Gotcha! Now fucking greet me _properly_.”

Yata found himself stuck in the circle of his boyfriend’s arms and averted his eyes. He knew if he looked up he’d give in and that wasn’t happening. “You’re in a mood,” a mumbled instead, crossing his arms the best he could, pressed against Saruhiko.

“That was a very long day,” the blue clansman groaned and leant to kiss Misaki’s temple. “And my boyfriend cooked the thing I hate the most in the world,” he added as his mouth travelled along the other’s cheek to settle at the corner of his mouth. “And now Misaki won’t give me a kiss and that day officially sucks.”

 _Fuck_ , now if he didn’t kiss Saruhiko, Yata would regret it. He was already done for…

Slowly, he turned his face to meet the kiss but the other’s mouth wasn’t on him anymore. Yata met the blue eyes for a second and saw that stupid endearing pout twisting that beautiful face and… “You’re a pain,” he sighed and, gripping the front of Saruhiko’s vest, pulled him down to give him a kiss.

That was a good decision, he thought, when their lips met and the swordsman answered desperately.

Maybe now that Yata had given in and let Saruhiko have what he wanted (and Yata wanted it too so he didn’t even lose it there), he’d get to have the dark-haired man eating some green pepper.

After some intense minutes of making out against the kitchen counter, Yata broke the kiss reluctantly. His heart raced fast and he felt a bit dizzy, clearly not prepared to lose it that much…. Saruhiko’s pupils were blown wide and he chased after him to claim his mouth again.

The redhead chuckled. “I take someone’s hungry.”

The faint red on Saruhiko’s cheeks was mesmerizing. “Not for that crap,” the blue clansman snapped, fumbling behind Yata’s back to probably turn the gaz off.

He was pressing against Yata again and the skater wondered if Saruhiko was aware he couldn’t blend in the fucking counter. Still he pushed against him harder, his hands roaming his chest and sides avidly.

“There’s nothing else to eat anyway,” he shrugged, trying to push Saruhiko again to return to his cooking.

“Too bad. I’ll help myself with something else, I don’t care,” the taller one said, keeping Yata in place as he kissed his neck gently but surely.

“You can’t cook,” the redhead laughed again, breathing faster because of the awesome sensation.

“Don’t need to,” Saruhiko hummed while his hands travelled south, and then behind Yata’s back to untie the apron.

“We’re not ordering anything,” the redhead warned him, his hands flying to the counter to grip it and keep his balance.

“Don’t need that either.”

Yata frowned, panting slightly too, and gave a puzzled look at his boyfriend but Saruhiko disappeared of his line of sight at this moment, dropping on his knees and taking the apron off with him.

“S—Saruhiko?”

The redhead swallowed hard, his throat going dry. “W—what are you…”

Two deft hands clawed already at his shorts, working on the fly fast and efficiently and before Yata could realize it, both the shorts and his boxers were pooling at his feet. _Oh god._

“Saruhiko, no!”

“Oh yes…” the taller one breathed out in a murmur and Yata could feel the hot breath caressing his half-hard cock.

The next moment, the two cold and thin hands were holding him against the counter and Saruhiko’s mouth was pressed against Yata’s skin, just between his hip and pelvis. “Bad idea,” Yata whined, closing his eyes.

He had to stop this.

“I’ll have my dessert first, thanks,” Saruhiko whispered, his lips moving over his skin maddeningly.

And he totally acted according his words, kissing the base of the redhead’s cock, his tongue running under the length. Yata forced himself to keep silent but his knuckles protested as he gripped the counter even harder.

Saruhiko’s mouth closed around the tip, his tongue teasing the slit and swirling around the head shamelessly. Poor Yata’s knuckles - turned white - disappeared in the redhead’s mouth to be bitten viciously instead.

He was totally hard now and Saruhiko bobbed his head, swallowing almost all of his boyfriend’s cock, slicking the length with his own saliva. When he pulled away, all the annoyance and frustration that had twisted his face before were gone, replaced by lust and hunger and… he seemed appeased too in a sense.

“Sweet,” he commented with a sideway smirk.

“Shut up, creep,” Yata whined again, his head lolling backward. Except the last word ended up in a strangled gasp as Saruhiko took him in again, all the way this time. His nose brushed against Yata’s pelvis and he let a content little throaty noise out. The vibration around the redhead’s cock was maddening and he couldn’t help but moan this time.

Then his boyfriend stopped teasing him and begun sucking him off at a quicker pace, a hand abandoning Yata’s hip to stroke the flesh he couldn’t take in every time he bobbed his head up and down. The fingers slid over his cock perfectly, slicked by Saruhiko’s saliva, pumping him with just the right amount of pressure and before Yata knew it, the hand he wasn’t biting was tangled in the dark locks, encouraging his boyfriend’s motions. _Fuck yes._

The onslaughts of pleasure forced him to close his eyes. Yata just rocked his hips, trying to refrain from thrusting too feverishly, into his lover’s mouth, enjoying the overwhelming sensations. That’s probably why he missed the hand that snuck between his legs and the two slicked fingers that circled his entrance. His eyes flew open and he cried out when Yata felt the first finger pushing past the first ring of muscle.

If he wasn’t too busy trying to hold it together, the redhead would have felt guilty for gripping his boyfriend’s hair so hard but right now, even standing on his feet asked for a lot of concentration.

Saruhiko’s other hand closed around the base of Yata’s cock more insistently and he thrusted a second finger inside him a bit roughly. “Fuck!” The redhead bent over, crying out desperately.

His lover’s fingers pressed inside him deliciously, the scissoring motion matching his mouth’s ones – sloppy and thorough and… “Fuck that’s deep,” the redhead moaned, fingers tugging on Saruhiko’s hair helplessly. “Saruhiko, shit! That’s… _Shit_!”

The tip of Saruhiko’s fingers hit his sweet spot and Yata’s sight blurred. The other hand was pumping him again for some seconds until it disappeared to let Saruhiko deep-throat him and that was the end of the redhead.

From that moment, it took less than ten seconds for Yata to try not to slump on the floor, his legs betraying him shamelessly, and let his orgasm strike him.

He came fast and down his boyfriend’s throat, two fingers buried deep up his ass, and unable to remember his own name.

Saruhiko pulled away when he was certain the redhead was done and got to his feet, wiping his chin while he swallowed his _dessert_ with a smirk.

Yata felt too dizzy to move, his ears buzzing, so he let the other peck him on the mouth and focused on breathing instead.

“Compliments to the cock.”

Saruhiko’s amused voice pierced the silence. Yata’s damaged brain did a double take.

“The _what_?!”

“The cook Misaki,” Saruhiko chuckled mockingly, waving a hand as he turned away, disappearing inside the bathroom. “Also the green pepper burnt.”

Yata swore under his breath and dropped on the floor, now indeed aware of the terrible odor filling the air. He was too spent to curse his devilish boyfriend anyway.


	2. Starting a war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saruhiko should have been the one suffering, not him. Saruhiko should have been the one moaning and tugging at Yata’s hair because he was on the verge of losing it because Yata was the one so skilled with his mouth! Saruhiko should have been the one to have his day ruined by an amazing blowjob!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's continue that fest with Misaki's sweet revenge lol. Added new tags.  
> Warning: **Rough Sarumi.**
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't get to reply to reviews yet, I'll do it tomorrow once I'm free from my job but... *blushes* can you all be more adorable? I don't think so... you little thirsty bumblebees!!

The green peppers were burnt. Yata didn’t need to get up and take a look at the pot to see it. The room reeked of it… “Fucking monkey,” he growled and pushed up on his feet anyway.

After all, there was no point in staying ass bared on the floor and ruining his post-coital blissed state while dwelling over some grilled vegetables.

One way or another, Saruhiko would pay eventually, the redhead thought as he slowly pulled his shorts back on. Right? There was no way that difficult and fussy individual could get away with this that easily. Who did he think he was? Giving Yata the blowjob of his life (one of them at least) and using that to traitorously fuck HOMRA’s vanguard cooking?

If there was a justice in this world, Saruhiko would pay…

And yet, minutes passed and nothing happened. Yata was drinking a glass of water he had poured for himself when he had realized how dry his throat was and he could hear the water running in the bathroom as Saruhiko showered.

That jerk was there, just a few meters away, all naked and glorious – of course – and fucking handsome and shit, and _wet_ , and totally grinning proudly like the dickhead he was! Yata was sure of it! He had a clear picture of it in his mind… And _shit_ he found out he needed another glass of water because the previous one had made his throat even drier than before. Which wasn’t exactly normal, fuck.

Yata felt his stomach twist and his face heating up. No way, he wasn’t going to get all riled up again just thinking about Saruhiko! The guy had ruined their dinner and made a fool of the skater, no matter how good that orgasm had felt! Yata refused to let the excitation take over him again, it wasn’t fair!

Saruhiko should have been the one suffering, not _him_. Saruhiko should have been the one moaning and tugging at Yata’s hair because he was on the verge of losing it because _Yata_ was the one so skilled with his mouth! Saruhiko should have been the one to have his day ruined by an amazing blowjob!

“Fuck this!” Saruhiko was the one who was going to suffer, that was settled. The redhead abandoned his useless glass of water and swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked toward the bathroom with determination. His shitty boyfriend was going to regret it, Yata swore and he pushed the door open.

His brain had a hard time coping with the sight that was offered to him, though. The moment he stepped inside of the bathroom, the young man stopped in his tracks and sucked in his breath.

Saruhiko was done showering and turning his back to him. Like Yata had foreseen it, he was naked too and his muscles flexed in a graceful way as he moved his thin and svelte body around, entering the bathtub.

Yeah, of course Saruhiko wasn’t going to come back anytime soon now he had pissed Yata off, right? He was going to hide in the goddamn bathroom while Yata had to figure out a way to save the dinner. Well, guess what? There had been a change of plan!

Saruhiko had been notified of it rather quickly, though. It’s not like the redhead had come in subtly and the dark-haired man stopped moving while he was halfway inside the tub already. He turned enough for Yata to catch a good view of his body and…

_Fuck_! Saruhiko was totally hard! And clearly annoyed like mad to have been found out.

The redhead felt his lips twisting into a mocking grin… So he hadn’t been the only to be affected. Perfect, that would actually totally help his cause.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue and pretended to ignore him the next second, hurrying to get in the water. Yata couldn’t stop grinning by now. He had a plan and was going to stick with it and his boyfriend would know about it very soon.

First, he had to take his clothes off. Which he did. After all he just wore a pair of shorts and a tank top, nothing fancy, he had showered when he had gotten home a bit earlier and was clean… That’s why Yata didn’t hesitate a second before closing the gap between him and the tub and getting inside after Saruhiko.

His boyfriend didn’t even try to protest aloud. He was squinting actually, highly suspicious and retreated to the opposite side of the bathtub as soon as Yata’s body sank in the warm water.

“What?” the redhead asked, his shit-eating smirk growing despite himself.

“I don’t recall inviting you here, Misaki,” Saruhiko barked back.

It was funny to see him bringing back his legs against his chest, seemingly like he was trying to hide something – or some inconvenient part of his body. Damn, for once Yata was going to have so much fun! He actually was the one with the pent-up frustration away and the perfect plan, while Saruhiko was in a delicate position, literally at his mercy.

“Don’t need that, I live here. My place, my bathtub, my rules.”

“It’s my bathtub too and it’s my personal space you’re invading, idiot,” the taller one drawled, even more annoyed than before.

Yata wasn’t going to engage in an idle talking-fight and didn’t even bother replying. Instead he shifted in the tub and cornered Saruhiko – literally.

In a flash, he was on his boyfriend and the latter was backed against one side of the tub, eyes wide as saucers. Maybe Yata had been a bit eager and with the slippery sides of the tub, he had almost fallen over Saruhiko and splashed water all around the place and now Saruhiko’s hair were damp and he was awkwardly sprawled under him and glaring at him.

But still totally erect and the redhead counted that as a total win.

“The fuck are you doing?” Now Saruhiko sounded like an angry cat and tried to push himself up but Yata didn’t let him the time to do so. He settled between his boyfriend’s legs and supported himself by placing his hands on each side of Saruhiko’s face. Slowly, the water stopped waving around them as calm returned into the bathtub. The storm raging in the piercing blue eyes, at the opposite, didn’t falter.

Yata’s heart throbbed at the sight. Damn Saruhiko had such an effect on him… but he couldn’t afford losing his temper here.

“I’m just spending some quality time with my boyfriend. Got a problem with that?”

“Must you do th— _ah_! Misaki!” Although his name had been snapped as a reproach, Saruhiko’s little cry had totally betrayed him, and Yata couldn’t be prouder.

He had totally snuck a hand under water and curled his fingers around his boyfriend’s hard-on while Saruhiko didn’t expect it and now the dark-haired man clawed at his shoulders, glaring at him and biting into his lower lip to prevent any other noise to betray him.

“Got a problem?” Yata repeated cockily, his fingers squeezing the hard length slightly harder. Just the right amount of pressure, the one HOMRA vanguard knew made Saruhiko close his eyes – yes _, just like that, Saruhiko..._

“What are you doing?” his boyfriend hissed, cracking an eye open weakly.

“Repaying the favor.”

Oh he definitely intended to do that! And that wasn’t Saruhiko’s millionth click of tongue that would prevent him from doing so.

Leaning into his lover, Yata pressed a few butterfly kisses on Saruhiko’s left shoulder, his hand slowly starting to pump his cock. He was rarely that tender, and that didn’t seem to displease the other. Actually, the fingers on the skater’s shoulders dug in the flesh and Saruhiko’s body tensed, his hips jerking upward to thrust into Yata’s fist.

His mouth moved sideways, gliding over Saruhiko’s collarbone and running up along the pale neck, teeth slightly grazing over the skin. That was as effective as Yata hoped. Saruhiko parted his legs and he could eventually nest in between them and thoroughly enjoy his boyfriend turning into a moaning mess. He jerked him off, increasing the pace and the amount of pressure by the second… and leant again to whisper into his lover’s ear… “Saruhiko, get up so I can _really_ repay you.”

Yata nuzzled his boyfriend’s temple, pressing his lips there too.

“N—gn—not happening,” Saruhiko protested, and the skater noticed how he stopped thrusting lazily against his hand. Seemed like he wasn’t exactly falling apart yet. But that wasn’t really a problem.

After almost a year of dating and several months of doing embarrassing stuff, Yata had learnt a few things about his boyfriend and what he liked.

He was pretty confident when his other hand plunged under the water too and ran along Saruhiko’s inner thigh. Pretty confident too when his fingertips brushed Saruhiko’s balls and gave them a little squeeze. “Shit.” Saruhiko swore under his breath, head lolling backward as his body sank inside the tub.

But that wasn’t the end of it. Despite that little weakness, the dark-haired man remained quite silent and resisted to him too much to Yata’s liking. That wasn’t going to last, he thought when his fingers snuck under his boyfriend’s balls and “ _Shit! Misaki_!”… prodded at Saruhiko’s entrance.

Yata smirked against Saruhiko’s mouth and cut him off with a hungry kiss.

If he had learned something during the past months too, it was that water was definitely not a substitute for lube, but this should still work, right?

The redhead could feel the heat pooling at the pit of his lower belly and his cock hardening too when he thought about what he was doing, feeling his boyfriend harsh pants against his face as he swallowed another of the needy whimper.

Saruhiko thrusted anew into his hand and Yata used that to work a digit inside his lover. It wasn’t as easy as it would have been with lube and the resistance was noticeable but he still managed to bury it to the knuckle and yelped the second after when Saruhiko bit on his lower lip, choking on a cry.

There was one thing he could tease his boyfriend with, one thing he knew: Saruhiko could come just from this, falling apart the second Yata fingered him.

“Mi—Misaki!” His voice was raspy, his breath erratic, as the swordsman ground back against the redhead’s hands back and forth. “Misaki…”

That wasn’t good. Yata felt all worked up again, and there was no helping it with Saruhiko turning into putty in his hands. He still had to _repay_ him though, stick to the plan…

“Get up,” he ordered him, surprised by the huskiness of his own voice.

This time he got no protest, no nothing at all. Saruhiko moved up, pushing himself from the bottom of the tub – hiding his reluctance when they broke apart the best he could – and didn’t wait to tug at Yata’s hair and shove his face into his crotch once he dropped on the edge of the bathtub.

Yata let himself be manhandled that roughly with a grin. It was fair enough; and anyway, Saruhiko was still losing to him in the end.

Looking up, his amber eyes locked with the challenging blue ones. “It’d better live up to my expectations,” Saruhiko drawled and Yata had a hard time not to chuckle mockingly.

His boyfriend was so affected and still fought so hard to hide it, it became ridiculous. The evident sign of Saruhiko’s arousal, his flushed, painfully hard cock stood so proudly in the redhead’s face…

Maybe Yata also wanted to eat his dessert, after all.

Never breaking eye contact, he crawled on all four on the tub floor and supported himself by setting both his hands on the inner part of his boyfriend’s thighs and licked his lips once before closing his mouth on the swollen tip.

The taste of Saruhiko, the slightly bitter precum rolling on the tip of his tongue and mingling with his saliva, was a huge turn-on for Yata, but he focused on his task and bobbed his head down, swallowing the most he could of his lover. That wasn’t easy… When he was fully hard like that, Saruhiko was anything but… small. It never ceased to amaze Yata, and make him blush extra hard, when the skater thought about that fact.

He was blushing despite himself right now as he had to stop and withdraw before swallowing him whole if he didn’t want to gag on that length. Closing his eyes, Yata relished on Saruhiko’s shuddering moan and did his best to slack his jaw. And then tried again, one of his hands fondling the other’s balls gently.

Fingers tangled in his red hair when he finally managed to take it all down and Yata stilled for a moment, breathing hard through his nose. He could do this! He could totally give his boyfriend the blowjob of his life.

The redhead resumed the slow but dedicated motion, swallowing and sucking and licking that cock as if it was the only dinner he’d get – and even the only thing he’d get to eat for the next month and the fervor made up for everything else well enough, judging from Saruhiko’s little cries and the fingers scratching his scalp.

Actually, Yata started to feel really excited himself, fully hard too, _again_. And just because of that, Saruhiko really had to learn his lesson!

That’s why, after another couple of minutes and when Saruhiko couldn’t control himself anymore and started thrusting inside the redhead’s mouth… Yata withdrew.

He made sure to swallow Saruhiko’s cock entirely, the tip hitting the back of his throat almost easily, before entirely pulling back, the only connection remaining between them being the trail of saliva separating Yata’s swollen lips from Saruhiko’s slicked tip.

That was broken too pretty soon when the skater got up. Saruhiko opened his eyes at that moment, clearly in distraught – disoriented even – and gripped one of the shorter one’s wrists. “Misaki what are you doing?”

Fuck, that was so hard not to smirk like a mad man. Oh well, he couldn’t help it!

Yata shrugged theatrically. “Nothing. That fucking water is getting too cold. I’m out,” he said, actually stepping out of the tub without a remorse – _almost_.

For a microscopic second, the blue eyes reflected a total astonishment, but it vanished almost immediately as Saruhiko’s face twisted into an angry pout, eyes glaring daggers. _Shit, better get the fuck out_ , the skater thought, hurrying out of the bathroom. He wasn’t keen on being murdered drown into a tub.

“I’ll be there eating dinner, ‘kay?” the redhead dared to drop when he came back in the main room.

He didn’t go far, though, nor did he had the time to victoriously wiggle his bare ass around the place. He had just passed the table, aiming for the kitchen counter, when Yata got too take a closer look to the surface of the table.

_That_ definitely wasn’t a part of his plan. Yet, here it was.

Somehow, Saruhiko had left the bathroom too and snuck behind him at the speed of light all of a sudden, and now there was two forceful hands pushing Yata down.

One pressed his face against the table, and the other pushed into the small of his back, plastering him over the cold surface. “Oi!” Yata exclaimed, but the skater couldn’t really articulate a word, the side of his face crushed against the table.

“What. was. that?” Saruhiko’s voice was clear, and held a frustration painful to hear; as he detached each word.

Yata felt something poking his inner left thigh and his stomach did a spectacular backflip. Saruhiko’s – still very hard and strained – cock slid between his thighs as the other thrusted lazily, eventually pushing up and rubbing against the redhead’s balls insistently. “Fuck,” Yata breathed out, instinctively parting his legs.

That was even better than what he had initially planned.

The hand pressing at the small of his back disappeared a second to reappear at his entrance, and the next moment, Saruhiko shoved a finger inside him unceremoniously. And roughly. Yata’s hard-on became painful.

If his boyfriend came undone while being fingered, Yata was totally weak to that kind of treatment. Not that the passionate and tender times weren’t to his liking… But this… Saruhiko losing it like that, it was beyond exciting.

The redhead’s lips exhaled a broken moan when Saruhiko came back roughly with three fingers already and removed them almost as rapidly. “You’re the worst,” Saruhiko drawled, voice totally uneven.

“That’s my line,” Yata grinned, craning his neck to try to look back at his boyfriend.

“Shut up, you little—“

If Saruhiko insulted him, the redhead didn’t hear it. Too many things happened that prevented it. The swordsman slamming him against the table and entering Yata without a warning was one of them. Yata crying out was another.

He squeezed his eyes shut almost painfully, fists curling on the surface of the table, as he remained agape. The sting was real, it almost burnt, but it was also so good it could have killed him.

Saruhiko was hilt deep already and didn’t lose time or shown any manners before starting to drive inside him wildly. The hand forcing his head down disappeared and joined his twin on the redhead’s hips, gripping them both viciously. Yata didn’t try to push himself up anyway.

A satisfied, almost pretentious, smirk twisted his lips despite himself. It was so good! So good!

Saruhiko had completely lost it, grunting lowly and thrusting hard and fast inside him. A couple of times he even slid all the way out, pushing back again too quickly and skidding over the redhead’s entrance, eliciting a yelp from the other, but he didn’t stop. Saruhiko seemed unable to do so anyway. Maybe he wanted to make a point, maybe he was just too lost and Yata secretly hoped it was the case, since he was so affected himself.

“Sa— _Ah_! Saruhiko! Fuck!” the shorter one cried out when Saruhiko’s hands forced him to angle his hips just slightly higher and he thrusted right into Yata’s prostate the next moment. “Th—there!”

Now Yata’s smile was sick, he jubilated. Damn, he didn’t regret one second.

“Why are you smiling like a fucking idiot?” Saruhiko asked ferociously and then quickened the pace, bending over Yata’s back until he was only grinding roughly into him – almost never pulling back anymore.

Yata couldn’t answer, his jaw set as he was taking it with an ecstatic pleasure.

Saruhiko bit the redhead’s nape, still pounding him fiercely. “You did it on purpose, right? Misaki~?”

The redhead didn’t answered _that_ either but his cocky grin spoke for itself.

“Harder,” he just grunted, surprised he could still make out the word.

“F—ah! I—I—“ It seemed like his boyfriend had a tough time doing so, though. And that was probably because they both neared their climax.

Yata craved it. He felt it in his core, slowly rising since he had been bent over the table and closing in… And he knew Saruhiko was close too. He could tell just by the way his lover’s thrusts grew erratic and so frantic.

“’Said ha—harder!” Yata taunted him on last time, before he was pushed over the edge.

“Misaki!”

Suddenly Saruhiko’s mouth was on his, or trying desperately to kiss the corner of the redhead’s mouth and the bad angle totally ruined it, and yet there wasn’t anything more arousing than that at this instant.

The taller one thrusted deeper this time – something that seemed impossible – and Yata’s vision blurred, forcing him to close his eyes again as he came, probably right onto the floor, Saruhiko’s name hanging on the tip of his tongue.

He was aware of the few more thrusts that felt borderline unpleasant as he grew oversensitive, and then Saruhiko’s hands gripped his hips once more and his boyfriend stilled inside of him, his frame only agitated by a couple of spams as he emptied himself inside Yata.

Then he collapsed on top of him, arms circling his waist to hold him close, in a death-strong embrace. “Misaki,” Saruhiko exhaled next to his ear lazily and… content, he guessed.

“Mmh,” the skater made, not trusting himself to speak yet.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, only lulled by their heavy breathing.

“You’re a little shit,” Saruhiko’s voice broke off eventually.

“You wasted the whole fucking dinner,” Yata countered, trying to wiggle away. But it seemed like Saruhiko wasn’t ready to let go – and that wasn’t exactly comfortable.

“I’ll do it again, don’t worry.”

“Do what? Me or ruining the food?” the redhead asked with a mocking but weak laugh.

“How spirited, Misaki. And I can do both, for the record,” the swordsman drawled with his usual smug tone. He finally straightened too, freeing Yata who missed the contact immediately, despite how uncomfortable it was to lay there on that fucking hard surface.

“I plan to cook seafood tomorrow,” the redhead said, turning away slowly with the matching smugness.

Saruhiko’s eyes darkened for a second and Yata just about noticed – now he could actually look at him – how disheveled and beautiful he was.

“I’m going to fuck you through the stove, don’t you dare.” The threat wasn’t unpleasant at all. Yata smirked confidently and brushed passed Saruhiko nonchalantly – though he felt terribly sore all over, and his body was absolutely spent... Yet he felt sated. The redhead just needed to take another shower now, and to clean the mess. But while he was getting away, though, Yata came up with a new plan: to buy seafood first thing in the morning the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **See you soon for the Shrimps attack ;)**
> 
> **You can find me on[tumblr - Kptainofthecheap](http://kptainofthecheap.tumblr.com) and [twitter - Kptainofdacheap](http://twitter.com/kptainofdacheap) :)**


	3. The shrimps attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Misaki, what the fuck am I smelling?” Saruhiko asked the moment he pushed the door open.
> 
> “I swear, next time you pass this door without a proper greeting, I’ll smack you in the face with a volume of Manners 101, you fucker,” his loud boyfriend exclaimed back from one of the furthest side of the wide main room.

When Saruhiko pushed the key in the hole, he felt something. Not like a feeling, or an impression… He felt something in the _air_ , coming from inside his shared flat with Misaki, and tingling his nostrils in a _very_ unpleasant way. Still, he couldn’t help a lopsided smile to curl up at the corner of his lips.

He was so exhausted from that long day of working – and bossing around a bunch of idiots – and when he had come back home, on his way at least, Saruhiko had thought about only one thing: throwing himself on the couch and die there, possibly fed by Misaki who’d pity him while complaining about him.

It seemed like his boyfriend had other plans, though.

Saruhiko had a very vivid memory of the past evening. Of what they had done and their little bantering right after. He had even thought about it during the day at work, spacing out and slapping himself mentally for that. The dark-haired man also remembered his threat…

 _I’m going to fuck you through the stove, don’t you dare_ where his exact words. And such a threat had been stated right after Misaki had _joked_ about cooking seafood.

“Misaki, what the fuck am I smelling?” Saruhiko asked the moment he pushed the door open.

“I swear, next time you pass this door without a proper greeting, I’ll smack you in the face with a volume of _Manners 101_ , you fucker,” his loud boyfriend exclaimed back from one of the furthest side of the wide main room.

Saruhiko snorted and immediately shrugged his coat off, leaving it on the floor and kicked his boots off too just after. He had noticed the lack of actual answer from the redhead. The smell in the air remained, though.

“It reeks in here,” the dark-haired man drawled, crossing the room and aiming for the bathroom. “You trying to poison us?”

“Thanks for that, asshole,” Misaki countered, appearing in his field of vision with a pan in his left hand. It looked like he had just taken it away from the fire.

Saruhiko stopped with a hand on the doorknob, the other occupied to unfold his shirt opposite sleeve. The redhead was grinning like an idiot and seemed clearly very proud of himself. Of course he would grin. Misaki’s memory wouldn’t fail him, even less with that… But to think his boyfriend was that bold? Saruhiko was rather surprised, in a pleasant way.

He didn’t let anything appear, though. Like hell he was giving Misaki that kind of satisfaction. The skater would have to fight for it. Even though the swordsman could already tell it wouldn’t be easy to pretend he had no idea what was going on.

“Hurry to take a bath, Saruhiko. I cooked some shrimps and we should definitely eat ‘em while they’re _hot_ , you know!”

 _My, Misaki_ , _was that a super obvious and lame innuendo?_ At least, now Saruhiko couldn’t be mistaken. He bit back his own shit-eating smirk and pushed the bathroom door open.

“I’ll pass this dinner too. Or cook something else,” he drawled, turning away.

“Oi! You have to eat! Otherwise you’ll get all scrawny and weak… I mean more than the usual—“

Misaki hadn’t the time to finish his sentence that Saruhiko closed the door rather abruptly, locking it in the process.

No way. Misaki wasn’t getting where he wanted. Not right now, at least. That wouldn’t have been fair, would it?

Saruhiko was aware his breath had shortened a bit. And that his throat felt slightly dry. That little shit… Misaki didn’t need much to rile him up and the blue clansman had it coming since yesterday, anyway.

The moment his last piece of clothing fell on the floor and he turned the water on, someone tried to open the door in his back and Saruhiko grinned fiercely, imagining a confused Misaki on the other side of the panel… Wondering what it was he had done wrong. _Don’t worry, it was straightforward enough, you’re just not winning this_.

It took only ten minutes to Saruhiko to shower and dress in casual clothes… more or less. He just put a black t-shirt on and a clean pair of boxers of a matching color. His hair was slightly damp but he never bothered to dry it much. It always irked Misaki, for some reason… Or at least, that’s what he pretended. The red clansman always ranted about Saruhiko getting a cold, a fever or whatever because of the damp hair… But then, he couldn’t stop running his hands through it either. He wasn’t fooling anyone, lest Saruhiko.

The dark-haired man feeling a bit better and refreshed at least, stepped out of the bathroom eventually. The air was still charged with the awful smell, unfortunately. But at least, Misaki was back at the kitchen counter and seemed to be cooking something else.

 _Giving up already, uh?_ Saruhiko felt his stomach churn slightly with disappointment. Or was it with hunger? After all, they hadn’t eaten anything the last evening, and he had skipped lunch today…

The swordsman padded toward Misaki, feeling relaxed enough anyway, but… he stopped a few centimeters before actually hugging the other from the back.

It still reeked. Something else. Something as awful as shrimps.

“Wh—“

Misaki spun around on his heels, facing him abruptly.

“I saved the shrimps, don’t worry. I just thought I’d cook something else for my fussy boyfriend. Wouldn’t want to offend your delicate palate, would we?”

Saruhiko squinted in response to Misaki’s grin. For some reason, the redhead hid the cooker and the pan slowly burning on it. The dark-haired man shoved the other out of the way quite unceremoniously and what he discovered made him squint so hard it was a miracle he could still see anything.

“Scallops,” Saruhiko growled disdainfully.

He noticed Misaki was very close, too close… actually nuzzling his jaw. “Yeah. Fucking scallops. What is it Saru? You don’t like Scallops either? Because it’s not an issue, I bought so many things this morning, so I could cook a perfect di—“

“Shut up!” Saruhiko muttered, striding to the fridge he opened in a swift and fast motion.

There was some new things packaged in there… And Misaki was all over him again, nudging Saruhiko in the ribs lightly. When he spoke again, there was a perceptible mocking grin ringing in his voice: “See? I bought all the seafood you could ever dream of!”

As he said so, the skater ran a sneaky hand down Saruhiko’s back and then a hand groped his ass. There was no helping it, the blue clansman shuddered all over.

He could feel the tension building up slowly by now and when the hand squeezed a bit harder, Saruhiko knew what kind of look he adorned. It was reflected in Misaki’s eyes when he shifted to face him, surprising the redhead who swallowed loudly.

The hand on his butt slid along his hip and groin and Misaki pulled it back, as if he had burnt himself. Saruhiko caught his wrist instantly.

“What do you want, really, Misaki?” he asked, as low as it sounded dangerous.

“To cook you the perf—“

“Enough with that,” Saruhiko hissed and he pulled the other to him ferociously to crush their lips together.

“Took you some time,” Misaki breathed out in Saruhiko’s mouth, sounding desperate all of a sudden. Then he answered the rough kiss, his arms flying up to circle the dark-haired man’s neck.

“I’m not used to you being so bold,” Saruhiko nipped on Misaki’s lower lip hard enough to make the other gasp.

“I’m… not! You offered and… _hgn_ , Saruhiko,” the redhead had a hard time talking, and it wasn’t surprising considering Saruhiko’s hands had found their way inside Misaki’s sweatpants and boxers and kneaded his butt cheeks.  

“I offered nothing. I said I’d fuck you through the stove if you were a little shit, which you are!” the dark-haired man muttered, nibbling at the other’s neck over and over, trailing dozens of tiny and ephemeral marks.

“Don’t know wh—aah!”

Saruhiko bit harder on Misaki’s collarbone, sucking on the flesh there. “What? I didn’t catch that,” he grinned before resuming his ministrations.

“Fuck you. And that’s the fucking fridge, by the way, not the stove.” The redhead fought to put up this sentence and Saruhiko couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Look who’s fussy now,” he commented. Then he straightened a bit and they locked gaze for a second. The redhead looked all disheveled already, pupils blown wide and panting lightly. Saruhiko’s heart throbbed in his chest. The next second, he turned his lover over and slammed him against the fridge door. “You’re getting the fridge anyway.”

“Fu—Saruhiko that hurts!” Misaki complained – or faked complaining judging by the moan that escaped his lips at this moment.

Saruhiko held him there and relished on the arousing sight. Misaki’s fists were curled on the white surface, while he tried to crane his neck to look back at Saruhiko. The swordsman felt hungry again, but for something else.

He dropped on his knees fast, pushing down his boyfriend’s sweatpants and underwear in one go. Being all outraged as he was, Misaki still stepped out of them obligingly. _Of course_. And the redhead was already parting his legs… So much for the complaints.

But Saruhiko didn’t feel like teasing him, the sight made him feel light-headed actually. He was hyper aware of the straining in his own boxers as his cock twitched in anticipation. That would come later though.

Resisting the urge to touch himself, the dark-haired man pried Misaki’s cheeks open and lined up with the redhead’s entrance.

Another shuddered wrecked his body when Misaki moaned loudly as his tongue worked its way to the puckered hole. Saruhiko realized he needed to calm down himself, or he was going to mess things up.

It was hard to take his time, nonetheless and soon he was lapping eagerly at his boyfriend, one of his hand gripping hard Misaki’s hip, the other fondling his balls, playing with them just enough to tease the other.

When Misaki was slicked up enough, Saruhiko pulled back wiping his chin and lips and sucked on his fingers to coat them in saliva. The redhead was trembling and a never ending mess of moans since the moment Saruhiko had started thrusting his tongue inside him all the way.

Now it was replaced by his fingers though. And he got back up to his feet too, resting against his lover’s back, his wrist angled awkwardly to allow his fingers to touch Misaki in the deepest places. And it worked. “Saruhiko, fuck, hurry!”

Misaki panted against the fridge door, eyes closed so hard it must have been painful. And Saruhiko didn’t want to wait anymore either. It was almost too easy to scissor the two fingers inside his boyfriend’s ass… And knowing he could stretch him _more_ , with something else…

“Shit,” he swore under his breath, his painful erection twitching again.

He swirled Misaki around again, capturing his lips in a long hot searing kiss the moment they faced each other again.

“D—dirty!” the redhead growled against his lips.

“It’s _you_ ,” Saruhiko hissed, pressing his hips against his boyfriend’s, rubbing their groins together.

In response, Misaki did something unexpected that had Saruhiko’s mind blank for a second. He circled his neck again with his arms and pushed himself up to lock his ankles at the small of the blue clansman’s back, wrapping his legs around his waist. _Fuck._

Misaki was strong and thanks to the skateboard practice, the muscles in his thighs were enough alone to hold him there without Saruhiko supporting him with his arms. But it’s not like he could resist it and the swordsman still groped his lover’s ass, pressing him further against the fridge.

That way, Misaki’s erection ground directly against Saruhiko’s stomach, messing with the hem of his t-shirt, and Saruhiko’s cock really felt restrained… And there were the doors of the fridge too that weren’t making things easy.

The dark-haired man growled in frustration and let go of his boyfriend’s ass one moment to push down his boxers. His cock slapped up against Misaki’s balls immediately, eliciting a strangled moan from both of them. The next second, Saruhiko pushed the redhead through the nearest wall.

“Saruhiko, come on!” Misaki whined, angling his head downward to meet a sloppy kiss.

Saruhiko indulged him, hands back on the other’s sides, roaming his body restlessly. Fuck, he wanted him so bad and these strong legs wrapped around him and urging him felt so good too…

Gripping Misaki’s hips with both hands, he forced his body down, trying to line himself up with the other. It took several attempts and a lot of throaty noises coming from the redhead before the head of Saruhiko’s dick pushed past the first ring of muscles. “Ye—yeah! Like that,” Misaki’s head lolled backward, hitting the wall a bit roughly, but they didn’t care on the moment.

Instead, the redhead’s hands dug into Saruhiko’s shoulders and Saruhiko took his cue to thrust up, slamming Misaki down on his cock in the meantime.

He couldn’t suppress the raspy cry that found a way out of his mouth when he sheathed himself all the way inside his lover. That angle and the hasty preparation made Misaki feel so tight… Saruhiko’s head was spinning and he buried his face in the other’s neck for a moment, panting hard, and trying to cool his head a bit.

Misaki’s hands pawing at his shoulders indicated him he wasn’t keen on wasting any time, though. And that actually turned him on incredibly. Saruhiko’s grip on Misaki’s hips tightened. “What are you waiting for?” he suddenly heard.

Misaki’s voice was broken, thick, and still… that cocky little shit grinned at him.

“Why are you smiling again?” Saruhiko asked, annoyed at the hint of desperation that pierced through the words.

“Nothing. Go on, I—ah, I deserve this,” the redhead teased – the best he could considering how difficult it sounded to make the words out.

Saruhiko’s heartbeat quickened dangerously. “You… You fucking…”

 _Ugh_! Why was Misaki as sexy as insufferable? Saruhiko refrained from giving the satisfaction of answering to the other and changed his attitude. If Misaki wanted to be fucked mercilessly through a stove, a wall, or whatever, Saruhiko would comply.

“I’ll bring you your shrimps in bed when you won’t be able to walk later,” he groaned darkly and then… thrusted up deeply.

One of Misaki’s hands jerked abruptly, tangling at the back of his head and tugging viciously on the dark hair. The thrust had him closing his eyes too but he cracked one open to give Saruhiko a challenging glance. It was going to be like that again… And it was fine with the blue clansman.

He pulled away just slightly and gave a few shallow thrusts, rolling his hips slowly and keeping Misaki in place against the wall until the other grunted and tug on his hair again – intentionally this time. Saruhiko about lost it right there.

From that moment, there was nothing else in his mind that the idea of fucking Misaki senselessly and he pounded his boyfriend accordingly, relishing on the noises elicited by the slaps of skin against skin and Misaki’s back colliding with the wall.

Around his waist, the redhead’s legs were trembling every time Saruhiko thrusted deeper, hitting the precious spot inside his boyfriend’s ass by now. He still felt maddeningly tight, though, and Saruhiko was amazed by that sensation.

“Fuck, Saruhiko, ag—again!” Misaki shocked on a cry and slumped over him, hands clawing at the back of the black t-shirt, teeth sinking into Saruhiko’s shoulders every so often.

The dark-haired man did it _again_ , hitting his lover’s prostate by slamming him down his cock once more, driving Misaki onto his dick over and over.

It started to be tiresome, unfortunately. Both were strong enough and had remarkable stamina but this was just too much and too rough and after a good ten minutes, Misaki’s legs were trembling so much from the effort he couldn’t support himself that much anymore and started sliding against the wall.

If it actually made the thrusts deeper, it was also more straining for Saruhiko’s arms and he begun to feel the pain coursing through his muscles too much to focus on keeping his boyfriend in place. Which was fucking annoying considering he wasn’t far from his orgasm. And judging from Misaki’s open mouth and the bit of drool leaking at the corner of his lips, the other wasn’t far either.

Yet, he was still sliding…

And when one of the skater’s legs unwrapped itself from Saruhiko’s waist and Misaki half dropped on the floor, Saruhiko had enough.

Gathering what remained of his strength, he pushed Misaki up once more, rolling his hips hard and fast up and inside him. The other took the cue and hooked his legs around him again, supporting himself with his hands on Saruhiko’s shoulders and that’s when Saruhiko turned his head and saw them…

The knives on the counter, against the fridge…

He was too engrossed and concentrated to smile that manic smile but the mood was there anyway and the dark-haired man didn’t hesitate when he fumbled to grab one of them. The time for Misaki to realize what was happening, Saruhiko’s hand came back fast and dangerously, holding the knife and pinning it to the wall with a disconcerting ease. “What the fuck!” Misaki exclaimed as his sleeve was pinned down in the process.

This tore a smile from Saruhiko’s mouth and he picked up a faster pace, pounding his boyfriend with a new fervor. Fuck he was so close…

“I can’t believe you! _Ah_! Shit! I knew it… I knew… Fuck! Close,” Misaki gasped, unable to remain angry or anything, too overwhelmed with the pleasure himself.

“Knew what?” Saruhiko asked breathlessly.

Their eyes locked again, fighting, and sparkling and god, his boyfriend was so gorgeous.

“You wanted to f—fuck me in that alley too,” Misaki answered and the hand of his restrained arm curled into a tight fist against the wall.

“I want—wanted you. I want you all the time,” Saruhiko admitted, barely able to stop the words as he kept the frantic pace.

He latched his mouth to the redhead’s neck again, shivering when Misaki cried at the words, the cry ending in a long nerve-wracking moan. Looking down between them, Saruhiko saw the flushed, hard-on erection rubbing between them and snuck a hand there to pump it as fast as he drove inside his lover.

“I love you. Saruhiko! I love you,” Misaki shocked again, his free hand desperately trying to grasp at his collar and jaw…

Saruhiko understood immediately – even though the statement had his mind reeling – and he angled his head up to meet the other’s needy and sloppy kiss.

Misaki’s cock twitched in his hand and a second later, the redhead tightened around him as a thick and warm substance coated Saruhiko’s fingers. He drank the moans and the sweet nonsenses spilled against his lips and Misaki jerking his arm hard enough to make the knife shatter on the ground and hugging him close in their kiss was enough to push him over the edge too.

Saruhiko pressed inside Misaki once more, the deepest he could, hands supporting the other’s ass, and he let the waves of pleasure hit him one after the other as he emptied himself inside the redhead, claiming him entirely.

It’s only when Misaki’s hole started to twitch around him that he realized the other must have been oversensitive like mad. And, indeed, the redhead was whining slowly into his mouth, still kissing him passionately. Saruhiko’s cock slipped out of Misaki but he didn’t let go of him.

He felt sore all over, and tired as fuck, but he could still support him a bit longer – which Saruhiko did, maneuvering them across the room for several seconds.

When he reached the couch, he dropped the redhead and collapsed next to him right after, their chests heaving hard in the silence of their flat.

For a moment, he only blinked at the ceiling, completely sated but not down from his high yet.

“You can’t do that to the fucking wall, Saru!”

The dark-haired man sighed heavily and shifted on his side to face Misaki.

“You’re right. Poor wall’s innocence, I took it away.”

“I meant the knife, goddammit!”

“It was required. Not my fault you’re too weak,” Saruhiko teased half-heartedly. Misaki himself didn’t sound _that_ angry. They were both too spent for that. And that little raw confession would have contradict it anyway.

“Not my fault you turn into a freak every time I try to cook decently,” Misaki groaned, rolling over too to bury his face in Saruhiko’s chest.

“You cook awful dishes. And you do it on purpose,” Saruhiko yawned.

“Maybe… It works though, right?”

The dark-haired man couldn’t see it from this angle, but he’d have sworn his lover was grinning. He felt his lips twisting in a smile too and hummed.

“Maybe. That’s how we’re going to do it now?” he asked too.

“Don’t think so. You hate too many things, that would never end, yeah?”

Misaki sounded sleepy and hugged him tighter. Saruhiko felt himself dozing off dangerously. And they needed to shower. And fucking eat something eventually.

“And that’s a problem?”

At that, the skater’s head jerked up, chin propped on Saruhiko’s chest. He had a fond smile on his face, one that made him look way younger than the fierce vanguard with whom he just had rough wall sex in the kitchen. Saruhiko’s heart ached. He loved both these Misaki so hard…

“Nuh-uh,” the redhead mused, scrunching his nose adorably. “I’m ordering some pizza now. Then we take a shower.”

He was about to get up when Saruhiko circled him with his arms and held him down to hug him a bit longer. His heart was racing inside his chest when he buried his nose in the red hair. “Me too, Misaki. I love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in a couple of days for another sex scene triggered by disgusting food :3


	4. Raw fish isn't for the weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were walking silently for a moment when Yata’s stomach disturbed both the silence and his train of thoughts. It growled, quite loudly on top of that.
> 
> “Well, I guess if a hostile Strain was hiding somewhere they would have spotted us thanks to you,” Saruhiko drawled, craning his head to look at his shorter boyfriend.
> 
> Yata made a face. It wasn’t his fault, dammit! He was starving! He hadn’t eaten anything since the pizza from the previous evening. And they had spent the whole day chasing punks. Of course he was goddamn starving.
> 
> But did he want to bring the subject on? That was another question… Considering their… recent food disorder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is... awkward lol. Just remember one thing: going raw is not a good idea. There's a reason lube exists actually / _winks_  
>  Also I have no idea what the fuck happened but this isn't really just a PWP anymore... ^^' Sorry!

“This plan was dumb as fuck and you know it!” Yata yelled again, gesticulating around, a fist brandished between him and Saruhiko.

“That plan saved your ass, idiot!” the blue clansman barked back, sheathing his sword back with violence.

They were facing each other, Saruhiko and him, foreheads almost touching, Saruhiko slightly bent forward and both glaring daggers.

It was yet another day of chasing Strains. And these two ones, a couple of nasty buggers, had come across both HOMRA and SCEPTER 4 turfs so the teamwork had been inevitable.

When the enamored couple had woken up this morning after their intense session of love-making from the previous evening, they expected to over sleep a little. Instead their PDAs had buzzed at the exact same moment and Kusanagi and Awashima had called them in.

The whole day had been fights against the strains mixed with bickering between each other.

They did a fantastic job, as a team, even now without as much power as they had back when they had their auras… But Saruhiko and Yata still knew each other by hearts and moved like one man, especially when the other was in danger.

However, that didn’t prevent them from digging up every little detail to turn it into a pretext to fight the other.

Especially these days… Yata didn’t know what it was. That tension that remained between them.

These past weeks, they both had had a lot of work and usually only saw each other late at night after long, exhausting days. They weren’t always in the mood either… And they missed each other. Yata missed Saruhiko like mad. But it’s not like they could throw everything to hell and elope for a few days and have a romantic trip. Hell no.

So the tension lingered between them and lately, it had reached a peak. And it physically shown in their animalistic behavior. Because they fucking acted on instinct, like animals… jumping on each other, expressing roughly what they hadn’t the time to say or to show in other ways.

“What are they doing?” someone asked somewhere near Yata’s left side.

Neither of them bothered to answer. The redhead was still studying thoroughly the piercing blue orbs shining in front of him. He loved Saruhiko’s eyes so much. Somehow, even when his jerk of a boyfriend managed to keep in his emotions, Yata found a way to read the two gems. It wasn’t always easy but he sure was the best at doing so. When everyone thought Saruhiko was so composed and cool, Yata could spot that imperceptible glimpse of emotion – anger, passion, envy… lust. Lately it was that often.

Right now, it was a mix of a lot of them, since his boyfriend didn’t try to hide anything.

“Courtship ritual…”

_Wha—hey!_

“SHUT UP!” Yata’s head jerked up in surprise when the words came from both his mouth and Saruhiko’s at the same time… resulting in the top of his head colliding with Saruhiko’s chin.

“ _Gnn_! Goddammit Misaki!” The dark-haired man’s hands shot up to cover the lower part of his face as he doubled up.

“Oh shit!” Yata stopped rubbing his forehead to put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and bend too to check on him. “S—sorry!”

Saruhiko flashed him an angry glare as he tried to regain some composure and straightened back. He was about to snarl something when a voice interrupted him: “Alright, alright! That’s enough you two. We still need to scout the building. How about you stay both here and guard the area?” Kusanagi had stepped in, like he often did.

They were all used to their weird dynamic and knew better than to step in between by now. Actually, even after more than a year of _that_ \- whatever it was, neither Saruhiko’s squad or Yata’s comrades really knew how to feel about them being a thing again.

Firstly because they had seen them more often trying to kill each other over the past years than being friends – and the blue dogs actually didn’t even know them back then. So yeah… Yata figured out it must have been weird to see them _dating_ now.

Because, secondly… They had a weird way to date! Ok, not all the time! They could also act like a real standard couple sometimes – and Yata didn’t blush from it. Yes they held hands and kissed and… well they went on dates and shit. But they also had other ways to be a couple, less standard ways. Such as beating to a pulp a bad guy threatening the other’s life or hitting each other when they got mad. It was odd. And sometimes they went too far and really vexed the other and the clumsy make-ups were always looked upon with frowning eyebrows and gaping mouths. And _so what_! The redhead couldn’t give a shit! For all he cared, his relationship with Saruhiko concerned no one but them!

Something only Kusanagi seemed to understand, as expected from his oldest and wisest friend in HOMRA.

Yet, Yata wasn’t big on that… proposition.

“The hell Kusanagi-san! We’re not staying put while you catch the bad guys!”

“We already caught the bad guys, Misaki. Pay attention,” Saruhiko muttered from his left.

Ok, he was still pissed off. Legit.

“Yeah well, they don’t scout the place for shit! I wanna be in too!” the redhead exclaimed with animation.

“We’re scouting the place to make sure we caught everyone but it’s really not a big deal, Yata. We won’t be long and you two have done enough already. You need to rest after taking on these criminals almost alone.”

Kusanagi’s tone was definitive. Shit. Yata looked up and around the place at the few Scepter 4 members and Chitose and Dewa. And the fucking blue King and his imperturbable face. The skater felt his cheeks heating up suddenly and he balled his hands into fists, looking at his feet.

“ _Fine!_ Fucking hurry then,” he groaned and turned back to brush past his boyfriend.

Everyone nodded and in the next seconds, they were out of the room, leaving them alone for good.

They had assaulted an old building, full of dust and cracks everywhere – what was it with strains these days, hiding in shitty lairs like that? Now Yata and Saruhiko were alone in a windowless room that must have been some office at some point.

There still was a desk and it was so full of dust you couldn’t tell if it was made of wood or metal. Yata circled it and dropped in the old chair behind it. A cloud of dust and dirt flew around him a moment and he coughed like an idiot for a good ten seconds. _Fucking lame_.

When he retrieved some composure and checked on Saruhiko, the other was standing very still in the center of the room and looked away with a dark expression printed on the face. “Oi! Gloomy!” Yata called, throat still itching.

“I don’t want to talk, Misaki,” Saruhiko replied and frustration pierced in his voice. He turned away and strode to the door.

“We can’t leave!” the redhead yelled while jumping to his feet.

“They said we had to guard the area, not staying like awkward idiots in an empty room. You can do that alone very well,” the dark-haired man growled and pulled the door open.

Yata rolled his eyes hard and hurried after him. Saruhiko was vexed and angry and annoyed and he had the right to be. Maybe Yata had over-done it earlier and the dangerous situation had turned a bit more dangerous because of him… And it was also true that he had hit his boyfriend in the chin… And they were in that kind of mood these days anyway…

They really needed to take a break and find some time for them. Alone. But they couldn’t do that today, and the redhead knew he’d have to smooth things up a bit if they wanted to make it back alive at home.

“Come on, Saruhiko,” Yata called with a gentler tone than before. “Stay with me,” he added.

He was in Saruhiko’s back now, both in the corridor. It was now or never and Yata circled his lover to block his way. “I’m sorry, okay? For the hit and for today.”

The other clicked his tongue, and stopped in his tracks, crossing his arms over his chest. There was a reddish bruise on his arm, it was fresh, from the fight. Acting on an impulse, Yata leant in and took Saruhiko’s wrist gently before brushing the mark with his lips. “What are you doing?”

“I kiss it to make it better,” the redhead answered with a sideway smirk as Saruhiko frowned.

Then Yata dropped the smirk and got serious again, never letting go of Saruhiko’s wrist. And, at least, the blue clansman didn’t try to get away either. “Does it hurt?”

“What do you think…”

“I think you would pretend it doesn’t hurt just because otherwise you will look less cool,” Yata mused, propelling himself on tiptoes to peck Saruhiko’s lips.

“I wouldn’t…” Saruhiko didn’t end this sentence and rolled his eyes to the back of his skull instead. “Ugh, whatever. Let’s get on with it. I don’t want to stay in that shitty office.”

Following his words, Saruhiko broke free from Yata’s hand but it wasn’t abrupt or anything. Actually, when their hands met, the dark-haired man gave a little squeeze to the redhead’s fingers before letting go completely. It made the skater’s stomach flutter a bit. _Better_.

Saruhiko was already walking along the corridor again and Yata didn’t wait to trail after him. The building was a ruin and he wasn’t keen on losing sight of his boyfriend. Call that protective or whatever… It wasn’t exactly the case anyway, but HOMRA’s vanguard kept an eye on Saruhiko no matter what.

The latter was already prepared to face anyone who would happen to come by and attack them. He was playing absentmindedly with a knife he had just pulled out of his sleeve, juggling with the sharp item with ease. It was sexy. It always was sexy when Saruhiko did complicated things easily.

Even when Yata was a little boy he couldn’t help but literally _vibrate_ when the other did something amazing like that. And the best part was that Saruhiko was totally oblivious to it. He never knew when he did these amazing things and was always surprised to find the redhead gaping at him… And it hadn’t changed after all these years.

They were walking silently for a moment when Yata’s stomach disturbed both the silence and his train of thoughts. It growled, quite loudly on top of that.

“Well, I guess if a hostile Strain was hiding somewhere they would have spotted us thanks to you,” Saruhiko drawled, craning his head to look at his shorter boyfriend.

Yata made a face. It wasn’t his fault, dammit! He was starving! He hadn’t eaten anything since the pizza from the previous evening. And they had spent the whole day chasing punks. Of course he was goddamn starving.

But did he want to bring the subject on? That was another question… Considering their… recent food disorder.

They could call it like that, right? Every time food came back in the conversation, they ended up making a mess, these days. And it wasn’t exactly a bad thing, in Yata’s opinion… At all. He liked it. But now wasn’t exactly the time, was it? They were in a shitty place ready to shatter to pieces and their teammates could return at any moment…

 _Fuck our lives_. Of course.

“You know what I’d like to eat right now?” Saruhiko suddenly asked. And fuck! His tone was so lewd all of a sudden, Yata’s throat went dry and he snapped his head up so fast he could have broken his neck.

“No?” he answered, unable to fight back the tinge of hope piercing in his voice…

Because, damn, if Saruhiko was up for it, and actually said he wanted to _eat_ Yata now… Well, he was ready to stop blushing furiously and accept him alre—

“Raw fish.”

“Ye—Wait. _What_?”

Saruhiko had stopped walking again and had turned to face him, his eyes clouded with lust and his body leaning into the redhead’s vital space and yet… Did he hear that, just now?

“Raw—raw fish? The fuck,” Yata stuttered.

“Yes, Misaki. _Raw_ fish,” the dark-haired man went on, slightly annoyed, it seemed, but fucking persistent.

“You _hate_ raw fish. Like… You hate it more than…”

“Dammit Misaki! Use your brain one second,” Saruhiko growled.

And suddenly Yata was pushed against the nearest wall and trapped between his boyfriend’s arms. Shit, he looked so dark and hot… And—oh. Oh.

“Shit, you mean… You mean—it’s a code, right?” Yata blurted out, feeling his face heating up like mad.

The swordsman sighed in despair. “I don’t know. It would be if we were five. Adults call it innuendos, usually.”

“Fuck you Saru! That’s the same,” the skater mumbled, crossing his arms and averting his eyes.

Yet he couldn’t help but feel the pit of excitation slowly coming back to life in his lower belly. Saruhiko had this power… He affected him way too much.

“Tsk. Anyway. It’s off now,” Saruhiko groaned and removed his hands from the wall, freeing Yata. He sounded fed up.

And the redhead realized he wasn’t getting anything in the end. Seriously? That wasn’t fair! Saruhiko did that, working him up, and initiating things and deciding it wasn’t time because Yata had a hard time coping with his subtle shit?

“Oi, Saru!” In no time, Yata grabbed the nearest piece of clothing he could and swirled his boyfriend around, pushing _him_ against the wall and up to press a rough kiss to his lips.

“Misaki,” the other whined against his mouth, slouching a bit at the sudden attack.

The skater pulled away, gripping his collar nonetheless to keep him in place. “Don’t fuck around doing that, I told you already!”

“Doing what?” Saruhiko breathed out, looking straight back at the redhead.

“You say these things and then leave me hanging and… Fuck this!” Yata went on with more determination.

“Come on. It’s not like I was serious. They could come ba—“

“You were!” Yata protested immediately, fists pushing against his boyfriend’s chest. “I saw it, ok? Don’t lie! You were just pissed off because I didn’t catch it.”

The redhead didn’t need to finish this sentence to know he had seen right through his boyfriend. Saruhiko’s body and expression spoke volumes, actually.

“And what if it’s the case? This isn’t the place,” the blue clansman drawled, averting his gaze.

“Tch! I don’t know what it is lately but—just… Saruhiko! I don’t care if it’s not the time… I still want you.”

That sentence ended in a mumble, muffled in the fabric of the dark-haired man’s coat as Yata buried his face against his chest and pressed closer.

There he inhaled deeply his lover’s scent. At the moment it smelt so strongly like Saruhiko his head was spinning. It was just him, under a thin layer of sweat and dirt, the scent of his skin, mixed with their soap and detergent… It was silly but it was enough to make Yata’s heart hammer in his chest.

His hands released Saruhiko’s collar to just rest against his chest and he was surprised when his boyfriend’s hands covered his and brought them to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. Yata tilted his head up and saw his boyfriend, eyes closed, breathing hard, as he trailed kisses along his hands.

They really had a problem, he realized. And they needed to sort it out soon, because it was kind of messed up, that tension between them and yet their never ending desire for each other.

For the moment, though, it wasn’t like they could do something about it. The skater’s brain wasn’t working properly anyway. All it screamed for now was his lover’s name and his need to kiss him. Which he did, replacing his hands with his lips.

Hungry lips, met halfway by craving ones. They clashed clumsily and heatedly, Saruhiko pushing Yata instantly and tilting his head back a bit roughly. His beanie fell on the ground as slender fingers cupped his nape and a greedy tongue made his way into his mouth.

His stomach did a weird flip and he found himself clinging at the other’s jacket. Somehow, one or the other initiated it and Yata didn’t know who, but they made their way to nearest door and Saruhiko blindly fumbled with the doorknob in his back to open it.

They were swallowed by the darkness the following moment and the door fell shut behind the skater. His back met the panel as Saruhiko closed the gap between them again. Yata wasn’t only feeling a bit of arousal pooling in his lower belly now… When he ground against Saruhiko’s thigh, he was almost fully hard and judging from the hard bulge against his own hip, his boyfriend was in the same state.

He had no idea where they were in the dark but the room seemed tiny. He could feel it. Maybe it was a storage room? He did collide with a thing or two and almost tripped over a box while they were making out aggressively against the door.

Unfortunately it wasn’t enough. He craved more, and he acted on it. The redhead pushed Saruhiko back after the blue clansman worked his fly open successfully. The other followed and stepped backward, not too far though.

Actually, a second later, he fell over and a crushing sound invaded the space. Saruhiko gasped and then it was silent. Yata’s heart tightened. He couldn’t see for shit and only heard his boyfriend’s raging breathing…

But Saruhiko wasn’t in a too bad shape, since two hands suddenly grabbed the skater’s sweatshirt and yanked him forward. Yata almost fell in the process and his knees collided with Saruhiko’s painfully. His boyfriend was sitting somewhere near the ground. On a box maybe?

He didn’t care, Saruhiko had pulled down his shorts and boxers and now he had to focus to step out of them without tripping despite the rush. It wasn’t easy and it could even have been a total disaster when his hard cock suddenly slapped against something and Yata realized it was Saruhiko’s cheek or chin or… something. That idea did nasty things to his poor already-frying neurons.

Then he gasped and bit back a moan when a tongue swirled around the head of his cock. “Fuck!” he almost doubled up and felt Saruhiko chasing him. _Bad idea_ , _very bad…_ The tiniest sensations were amplified a hundred times in the complete dark and… “We don’t have time for that,” he whined as a pair of hot lips found his balls and pressed an open-mouthed kiss there. “Fuck, Saruhiko.”

Yata bit on his knuckles and forced himself to focus. The discreet sound of Saruhiko’s belt being unbuckled helped a lot. _Yes_. They were getting there!

Knees trembling, _the traitors_! Yata found Saruhiko’s body and straddled his lap to sit there. His boyfriend had pushed his pants mid-thighs and was butt-naked, like him… as he soon found out when their cocks rubbed against each other.

Yata couldn’t resist it. He reached down and took them both in hand, stroking them clumsily and feverishly. Saruhiko gripped his jaw and kissed him again, muffling his moans in a mess of tongues and teeth. _Fuck, too hot_.

The redhead couldn’t think straight. No way, he was too excited. It was too exciting… He pushed himself forward and kept only Saruhiko’s cock in his hand, trying to adjust himself with—“No! Misaki what are you doing!” Saruhiko’s hands on his hips stopped him too early and Yata growled desperately.

“What do you think?”

“Don’t do that! We don’t have any lube or—“

“You said _raw_ ,” the redhead complained, trying to sit _again_ on his boyfriend’s cock. Saruhiko wouldn’t release his death-strong grip on his waist though.

“Yes and it’s a bad idea! I don’t want to rip you apart, idiot,” the other whispered, fast and as desperate as he was.

“I’m tougher than that,” the redhead protested again. “Saruhiko, please—aah!”

A little cry tore their mouths at the same time as the tip of the taller one prodded at Yata’s entrance.

“That’s not the question,” Saruhiko countered, kissing his neck as his fingertips dug into Yata’s hips viciously.

“They weren’t there, I told you,” a voice suddenly cut through the door, already fading before they could catch the end of the sentence. There were footsteps too, disappearing in the distance. And they both stiffened abruptly.

 _Shit_. The squad was back and searching for them. And they hadn’t finished their business.

“Misa—“ Saruhiko’s murmur was cut short. Yata prevented him from saying the terrible words – the ones that would put an end to this… And he slid down his lover’s cock all the way, in one go.

And _that_ might have been the worst idea he ever came up with in his life.

Somewhere close to him, he was aware Saruhiko gasped before he was sobbing in pain, unmoving and stiff… But Yata didn’t really register it, because, _fucking hell it hurts_! It hurt so bad he felt his eyes prickling with tears.

Yata had been stabbed in his life, a few couple of times, and even by Saruhiko himself… But _this_ was another level of stabbing _. Holy shit!_ Saruhiko was right, it felt like he was torn apart and he couldn’t move. Only his thighs were shaking violently, hands convulsing over Saruhiko’s jacket.

“Why the fuck did you do that?” Saruhiko asked very low, and high-pitched too. He seemed out of breath and suffering too.

“I—I—“

“Shit,” Saruhiko swore again under his breath. Then the hands on Yata’s hips eased their grip slightly and his boyfriend moved him. Which he was both thankful and terrified for. If he moved, maybe he’d definitely break? But if he didn’t, Yata was sure he was going to die there…

“Aaaa—aw! Fucking aw!” he hissed as Saruhiko slipped out him and he fell back in his boyfriend’s lap, panting hard.

“Fucking your fault!” the dark-haired man muttered through gritted teeth. “Shit, that hurts, you idiot!”

Yeah… There was that. Going raw and dry had been painful for Yata, but it must have been for Saruhiko too, now he thought about it, still in pain and unable to move. “I’m sorry,” he whined. “I didn’t think it’d do that… I wanted so bad—shit I’m sorry.”

“You’d better be!”

Suddenly, Saruhiko’s ringtone went off. Loud. At least to their ears. _For real! Man, that sucks!_

“What’s with their timing,” he groaned, forcing himself up. And god, it hurt even more. He was fucking limping like an idiot now! Or Yata did when he stepped back to retrieve his shorts and boxers. He was so fucking stupid. He hated himself on this one.

Saruhiko had found his PDA and refused the call, illuminated the… storage room, yes. Now he was typing at the speed of light a text and the light emanating from the screen casted a strange glow on his frowning face. He was wincing, actually.

“I’m so sorry,” Yata muttered again, pulling back up his shorts and fastening the fly.

“You don’t say,” Saruhiko groaned but he sounded more tired than angry. “They’re coming back this way, we need to get out.”

He pushed himself up too, fastening back his pants and brushed past Yata to open the door. It happened too fast to the redhead’s liking and he felt his heart tightening in his chest. Catching his sleeve just in time he held back the taller man and bumped his forehead between the dark-haired man’s shoulder blades. “I’m really sorry, Saruhiko.”

“Tsk. It’s okay… Misaki,” was all the answer he got, a bit strained and awkward, before Saruhiko opened the door for good and stepped outside.

Yata looked at his back and waited a moment before following him. He felt like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is Misaru!  
> I repeat! Next chapter is **MISARU**. If you're not comfortable with it, please come back for chapter 6 only (*-*)


	5. Pour a generous amount of oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yata pushed himself on his elbows, scanning his boyfriend. He only wore his boxers and a towel around his neck… “You didn’t dry your hair, dammit Saru!”
> 
> “Just got out of the tub, cut me some slack,” the other responded before joining him on the bed with a dark look. “I’m fucking dead.”
> 
> With that being said, Saruhiko fell off on the mattress and rolled on his side to hug Yata’s waist. One of his hands met the bottle in the process. “What are you doing with that?” he mumbled against the redhead’s hip and Yata could feel the hot breath caressing his skin and he sighed in bliss.
> 
> “I’ll show you. Just… lay on your stomach, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Misaru** , huehuehue.

When Saruhiko came back home, it was almost midnight. Yata had been restless _all_ evening and he fulminated. He knew they weren’t exactly on good terms after the day before, but still.

When they’d come home from the Strains hunt last day, they had eaten quietly and had gone to bed rather quickly. Yata’s shift started very early – because he still had his part time job at the sports shop – and he needed to rest, and Saruhiko was supposed to return to work at 7AM.

And it had been a long day for Yata… First he was exhausted and on top of that, the discomfort was real. He wasn’t exactly _hurt_ but damn, every time he gave a kick or a push while skateboarding to and back from his workplace, he was reminded how much of an idiot he had been in that storage room.

And, yes, Saruhiko might have been angrier than what he said, but it wasn’t a legit motive not to answer Yata’s texts after 8PM. His boyfriend was one hour late already, so, naturally, the redhead had started sending texts to know when he’d come back home. He got no reply at all, not to the nine texts he sent between 8PM and midnight. And he started to feel really bad. Afraid even.

Saruhiko did use the silence treatment back when they were teens and he was pissed off with Yata. But since they had reconcile, if there was _one_ thing they had discussed, it was that. They both had learnt the prize for misunderstandings and silences and they were forbidden to use that kind of stupid vengeance on the other. Until now, Saruhiko had respected that rule surprisingly easily, only saying aloud when he didn’t want to talk so Yata would know when to give space to his boyfriend.

That’s why he wasn’t only angry but also afraid when Saruhiko pushed the door of their flat open, so late this night.

Yata was all ready to scold him, to argue, - now he knew his boyfriend was safe and alive. But he stopped in his tracks almost immediately.

Saruhiko had pushed back the door without properly closing it and collapsed forward on his knees the next moment, cursing under his breath. _Oh shit, what the fuck happened!_

In a flash, Yata was at his boyfriend’s side, helping him to straighten. Saruhiko didn’t push him back; on the contrary, he supported himself on one of the redhead’s arms. His eyes were half closed and… “Fucking hell! Saruhiko your—“

“Too loud Misaki,” Saruhiko cut him off, wincing. “I’m home,” he added while sitting on the floor.

Yata shut his mouth and stared back at the other. There was a nasty bruise, purplish green, on his boyfriend’s jaw, and a clean bandage around one of his arm, in the place of his usual wristband. And from where he was, he could make out another bruise on Saruhiko’s collarbone. His lips were dry and crusted and Yata squinted, recognizing immediately the signs: someone might have clean the wound but Saruhiko’s lower lip had clearly been split open.

The urge to fuss over him, take him in his arms, kiss him and pamper him was so strong… Yata pulled back a bit. He knew there was a chance he’d hurt his boyfriend if he rushed and hugged him.

“Anything broken?” the redhead asked, voice dry despite himself.

Saruhiko was unbuckling his boots and looked up. Then he paused. “No. Sorry I couldn’t warn you. They broke my PDA during the attack and when I got back to the headquarters it was past ten already,” the dark-haired man muttered, taking off his boots with slow and thorough motions.

“I was scared shitless Saruhiko. What happened! You sure you’re ok?” It was hard to keep his voice even and low. Yata felt his fists clenched. “Who did that to you?”

“I am, Misaki. They wouldn’t have let me come home if it was too serious. I’m just bruised.”

That wasn’t satisfying enough. While Yata helped Saruhiko to get up, he kept his hold on his lover’s arm and frowned. “And what is _that_?” he demanded, pointing at the bandage.

Saruhiko hunched on himself, looking away. _What is it now?_

“Saruhiko.”

“I fell,” the other muttered in a hurry, clearly displeased.

“You fell?”

“Yes Misaki. I fell. I fell on one of my knives when that shithead punched me in the chin. He was way stronger than you by the way, _that_ was a punch,” the dark-haired man eventually dropped.

And, fuck, he looked so, _so_ , annoyed.

There was no helping it… Yata burst into laughter in response. A strategical error, one would say, but it was too hard not to laugh. Saruhiko was so… “Ah… fuck, Saruhiko. I love you,” Yata blurted out, well aware of the cheesy and fond expression on his face as he kissed his boyfriend’s hand.

It was so like him. Hurt in his pride, Saruhiko couldn’t help but act like a grumpy cat and attack Yata’s own pride to ease the burn. Somehow, Yata found it endearing.

But at least, his words had a positive effect. A faint blush colored Saruhiko’s cheeks and he let himself be dragged toward the bathroom. There, Yata filled the tub while they waited in a comfortable silence, Saruhiko sitting on a chair as the redhead fussed over him and checked on all the bruises as he peeled him off his uniform.

It was true that the blue clansman wasn’t injured too badly, but still, Yata didn’t like seeing the porcelain skin stained with red and black marks. Plus his boyfriend stiffened noticeably every time he had to move and the redhead could only imagine how sore he felt. He helped him sink in the tub and rested against it, arms propped on the edge to support his chin, as he looked at the other with a rueful expression.

“Are you going to stay here and stare?” Saruhiko asked after some moment, cracking an eye open.

“Yeah.”

“You could just join me…”

That was half muttered and Saruhiko closed his eyes anew, embarrassed for some reason.

Yata’s chest tightened.  He could, yes… But Saruhiko needed to relax a bit, and if he wanted to help, it wasn’t the smartest idea to find himself naked in the same tub, especially with all the tension between them lately.

“Enjoy your bath and come to the bedroom when you’re done, ok?” he said instead with determination, pushing himself up. There he kissed his boyfriend’s temple and hurried out of the bathroom.

The redhead really felt like a horny teenager, all worked up just because he had seen his lover naked… Though, tonight, it wasn’t like that, right? Yata’s discomfort from yesterday was too vivid and Saruhiko needed the rest. But there was no way he was getting any good sleep if he was that tensed.

While the other bathed, Yata changed into a new pairs of briefs and another tank top and fumbled with the night table drawer.

He pushed aside the bottle of lube with a faint blush, and retrieved another bottle of oil they kept there. They didn’t use it _much_ but it wouldn’t be the first time either. It was massage oil, a silly thing Yata had purchased for their first White Day as lovers. Saruhiko had teased him a bit, but the redhead was proud to say the teasing had soon vanished when the blue clansman had turned into putty in his hands while he was massaging him.

Yata dropped on the bed and laid on his back, looking at the ceiling while he turned the item in his hands over and over. It didn’t take long for Saruhiko to come back from the bathroom. It was quicker than the skater expected actually. “What are you doing?” Saruhiko drawled as soon as he saw the redhead.

Yata pushed himself on his elbows, scanning his boyfriend. He only wore his boxers and a towel around his neck… “You didn’t dry your hair, dammit Saru!”

“Just got out of the tub, cut me some slack,” the other responded before joining him on the bed with a dark look. “I’m fucking dead.”

With that being said, Saruhiko fell off on the mattress and rolled on his side to hug Yata’s waist. One of his hands met the bottle in the process. “What are you doing with that?” he mumbled against the redhead’s hip and Yata could feel the hot breath caressing his skin and he sighed in bliss.

“I’ll show you. Just… lay on your stomach, okay?”

For a moment, Yata wondered if he had been heard, and if so, if he was denied… But then, Saruhiko moved accordingly and obeyed, frowning at him with questioning eyes. The redhead gave him a reassuring smile and once Saruhiko was in position, he moved to straddle his waist.

Fuck his life for being both in boxers but, eh, he would survive that!

“You know I’m going to fall asleep if you give me a massage now,” Saruhiko commented, voice muffled in the pillow he had tugged under his head.

“Right, well… It’s past midnight, you should be sleeping already.”

“I don’t work tomorrow though. Remember…” Saruhiko answered and there was bitterness in his voice.

“Thanks for the reminder,” the redhead sighed, as bitterly as his boyfriend.

He remembered when Saruhiko had come back home a week ago saying his day off would be tomorrow, when Yata’s birthday fell the day the just after… But it couldn’t be helped. They were both grown-ups and you didn’t get to decide when you had your days off most of the time and it’s not like you could ask because it was your birthday either. Yata worked too on that day and it sucked.

But there was nothing they could do, and thus it was stupid to dwell on it.

Instead, the redhead retrieved the bottle and uncapped it, pouring a generous amount of oil in his hands to warm it up before touching his boyfriend. Saruhiko would jump out of his skin if he poured it directly on his back.

“You tell me if I touch somewhere that hurts,” he said once he was ready.

“I will,” Saruhiko answered lazily, slightly wiggling his ass to adjust himself. _Dammit Saruhiko_!

Yata lowered his hands and positioned his palms over the dark-haired man shoulder blades. Saruhiko’s skin was so smooth… Then he began, putting just the right amount of pressure and stroking the skin to spread the oil. Saruhiko whimpered when he dug the heel of his palm at the small of his back and the little noise was followed by an encouraging content sigh.

“Ok, I got this,” the redhead whispered for himself.

And for the next ten minutes, he was kneading the soft and silky flesh under his fingers, massaging from his lover’s shoulders to the waist band of his boxers with determination and concentration. Every so often, Yata could hear a muffled groan or tiny moan coming from Saruhiko and he couldn’t help but bit his lips. Saruhiko would die before admitting it felt that good, though. His body spoke in his stead though.

Yata relished on the tiny shifting motions Saruhiko made under his hands and body… But he found it a bit complicated to focus when said motions included his boyfriend arching his back and lightly grinding his ass against the redhead’s crotch…

His fingers felt hot from the rubbing and where slippery and… “What are you doing?” he gasped when Saruhiko arched his back again and clearly bucked his hips upward.

“Take them off,” he heard, then, as Saruhiko wiggled more.

_Take them off? W—what! His boxers?_

“You want me to take _that_ off?” Yata asked, hooking his fingers in the waistband.

“They’re in the way,” Saruhiko only agreed.

_On the way for what, uh Saru?_

With his throat slightly dry, the redhead lifted himself up to remove the piece of clothing gently, baring his boyfriend’s ass. Ok… That was another level of mastering his emotions Yata would need from now on. The round and pale cheek-butts wiggled again as Saruhiko sighed in relief. Yata squinted suspiciously.

“Misaki.”

“Um?” the redhead made, absentmindedly. Damn, he really needed to look away.

“’ant a m’ssage ‘ere too,” a shy mumble followed his name.

“Fuck.” Yata couldn’t help but swear under his breath. He didn’t even know what Saruhiko really asked for there. Like a massage, _massage_? Or… well, knowing how much his boyfriend liked it when the redhead played back there… _Fuckfuckfuck_. “’Kay.”

Yata didn’t want to be made fun of so he went for massaging first. He’d start there and see where it led them. But just the idea of touching Saruhiko there made him half hard already.

Trailing his hands down the other’s back, he repositioned himself on the back of Saruhiko’s thighs and groped at his boyfriend’s butt. Kneading the flesh _there_ was totally different. And the oil added a lewd side to it… Still, he did give a massage to his lover.

His hands stroked the soft skin and it was hard not to get… well, _hard_. Harder actually. Because, Yata could feel the strain of his own boxers increasing by the second.

“Misaki…” Saruhiko’s lazy voice came again, louder this time. He didn’t hide in his pillow anymore and craned his neck to look back. “ _More_.”

This time, there wasn’t any room left for interpretation. At least, that’s what Yata dared to think as he leant over Saruhiko’s body to reach in the open drawer and retrieve the bottle of lube at the speed of light. And the dark-haired man saw him and never stopped him, so he was pretty confident when he opened it and poured some of it on his fingers just like he had done earlier with the oil.

It was even more slippery. And promising too.

As if he wanted to confirm that it was what he had in mind, Saruhiko bucked his hips again. Yata gulped down loudly and his hand hovered above Saruhiko’s ass. It was slightly trembling too…

Slowly, Yata lowered his hand and used the one free from lube to part his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Saruhiko,” he breathed out.

Then he bent over his back and pressed a kiss under one of his boyfriend’s ears as he worked a finger inside him slowly. He heard Saruhiko suck in his breath, then a long sigh made the slender body shudder.

Yata crooked his finger and pushed further until it was buried knuckle-deep. His boyfriend’s breathing fastened at that point and it was hard not to get affected himself. Actually he was. The redhead knew how much Saruhiko liked that… At first it had surprised him, seeing how often Yata was the one to do the… well the part where he did the taking and… _anyway, no need to think about that!_ Still, Saruhiko could fall apart only from fingering and that had Yata getting carried away every time.

He closed his eyes, pressing his lips to Saruhiko’s jaw and removed his finger painfully slowly before going back with two. There barely was any resistance, and it was maddening. Saruhiko pushed back against his hand, and it felt like his fingers were sucked in. Yata suppressed a moan and nibbled the dark-haired man’s earlobe.

Their breathings were the only things that could be heard in the silence of the room, and they both grew erratic as Yata made scissoring motions with his fingers and pushed further. Soon, Saruhiko started to rock his hips, encouraging Yata to thrust back and forth.

He was fully hard by now and his neglected cock really started to protest at the tightness of his own boxers. Still Yata tried to focus on the husky noises that started to escape Saruhiko’s mouth. Now he thrusted his fingers at a quicker pace, not frantic, but deep and it made the other buck his hips helplessly.

“Deeper,” Saruhiko asked, bending his knees to seek the contact. Yata swore again and added a third finger to stretch him wider.

It was too much for the redhead and he reached between his legs with his other hand to push the waistband of his boxers past his ass and free his cock. He had to straighten again and straddle the other’s thighs to avoid collapsing on Saruhiko now he couldn’t support himself, and it incidentally gave him the perfect view of his fingers plunging deep inside his lover. His other hand tugged on his erection a couple of times before he retrieved the bottle of lube and poured some on his cock. It made him shiver from head to toes and stop paying attention to his boyfriend for a second.

He wasn’t going to last long, he realized when his hand curled around the hard length and started to pump at the same pace as he fingered Saruhiko. And the lewd sounds that came with it didn’t help to cool his head down.

Saruhiko must have identified said noises because he craned his neck again and looked past his shoulder at Yata. His blue piercing eyes were dark and clouded with lust. Yata’s hand moved faster around his cock as he held Saruhiko’s gaze despite the embarrassing position they were in.

“Misaki. If you come without fucking me I take it as a personal offense.”

 _Wow_. That fair warning made the redhead’s brain blank for a moment, fingers stilling both around his cock and inside the swordsman’s ass.

He hadn’t plan this. He thought Saruhiko was too tired and sore… And they mostly had sex with Saruhiko doing the _fucking_ part, not that Yata didn’t like doing it too. He _loved_ it every so often, especially when they were in the mood and… well the mood was up, not even speaking about the fact that he couldn’t take it because of yesterday… It was exactly the kind of times when they didn’t need to tell it to know they wanted Yata to be on top. And fuck, Saruhiko just made it crystal clear.

Already straddling the other, the redhead chose to stay in that position, removing his fingers gently from the tight heat. He was acting on auto-pilot, now, his hand sliding down his cock to grip the base and drive the tip against his lover’s entrance.

He loved that position because it made it even tighter. Not that Saruhiko – all slender and not so used to it – wasn’t tight already, but _this_ …

His cock slid with ridiculous ease due to the too generous amount of lube and oil that remained there, and for a second, Yata found himself regretting it hadn’t been like that yesterday. But now they were here, on their bed, and Saruhiko was more than prepared and he was more than aroused and “ _Fuck_!” they both exclaimed at the same time, the dark-haired man burying his face into the pillow again.

Yata’s stomach made a flip. He was fully sheathed inside his boyfriend and it was even better than anything he could remember… It had been a long time actually and it was just better than expected.

Knees sinking into the mattress, and a hand secured on one of the blue clansman’s hip, Yata pulled back just a bit to thrust in long and deep as easily as the first time. Shit it was too good, and he sure wasn’t going to last, all worked up like he was.

He just missed something…

His free hand ran along the pale back and tangled itself in the damp hair. If Saruhiko was to get a goddamn cold, _fine_ , but not without the redhead enjoying the silky and soft touch. He tugged lightly on the dark locks, forcing his boyfriend to crane his neck and look at him. “I want to hear you, Saruhiko,” he panted – since when was he panting anyway?

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, muttering a “troublesome” under his short breath, but he didn’t face away. Instead he chased Yata’s lips and the redhead gave in, laying atop of the other and responding to the hungry kiss.

He still didn’t move that much, though, and if he wanted to hear Saruhiko’s moan… Or Saruhiko’s everything… He had to elicit the noises. He rocked his hips again, going immediately for the long and deep thrusts, rather than the shallow treatment Saruhiko liked to give him at first to tease.

Yata liked to be a tease every so often, but right now wasn’t the time. Right he just wanted to get off by fucking his boyfriend through the mattress hard. He did.

Despite the extra carefulness the skater put in his actions so he wouldn’t hurt Saruhiko, he pounded him mercilessly, kissing him with a passion that matched the fire in his chest and stomach. It was so good. Saruhiko felt so good.

And Saruhiko seemed to be as into it as he was, because after some minutes, he started humping against the mattress to chase more friction, moaning openly.

Yata shifted and pulled the other on all four, settling between the spread legs and immediately thrusting back in. Even like that, it felt amazingly tight and hot and Yata’s fingers gripped the other hips a bit too forcefully, causing Saruhiko to gasp and wiggle for a second. It tore a cry out of the redhead’s mouth, nearly pushing him over the edge.

Then he put a hand flat between his lover’s shoulder blades and pushed him down, making Saruhiko arch his back in a way that Yata knew would—“Ah! Misaki! _There_!” _Found it_.

Keeping the taller one in place, Yata didn’t stop abusing the magical spot that had his boyfriend’s eyes rolling at the back of his skull. He didn’t moaned anymore, the dark-haired man’s mouth opened in a silent cry as Yata pounded him.

He was close, too close, so soon… Yata felt his balls tighten and he reached between Saruhiko’s legs to stroke him but almost didn’t have the time. The moment his fingers closed on him, Saruhiko clenched around the redhead’s cock and came in a violent shudder.

Seeing Saruhiko losing it like that and clawing desperately at their bedsheets as he tried to cling onto anything was the last push Yata needed. He doubled up, fucking Saruhiko even harder through his orgasm and came just when Saruhiko’s knees gave in. Yata held him close, arms circling his waist and keeping him in place as he emptied himself inside his lover. He couldn’t see for shit and squeezed his eyes shut instead, focusing on his boyfriend’s scent, mixed with the oil and their mess… and it was just too good.

Yata’s body was shaken by a last spasm then he slipped out of his lover and, anew and as gently as he could, he let him fall on the mattress and slumped next to him.

They needed to clean up, the redhead knew it, and yet all he could do was to roll on his side lazily – he felt totally spent – and look in awe at Saruhiko. His heart throbbed in his chest when their eyes locked a second before Saruhiko closed them and sighed heavily.  

Pushing himself up on his elbow, Yata couldn’t resist and closed the gap between to kiss him tenderly. When they broke apart, Saruhiko was barely able to move anymore.

“Let me clean you up before you fall asleep,” Yata said, suppressing a yawn.

He got no clear response. Maybe a quick and imperceptible nod from the other. It was enough anyway.

They still hadn’t talked, the redhead thought as he left the bed and headed for the bathroom to retrieve a wet towel. But the evening had gone well… somehow, he supposed. He sure as hell was adamant on one thing at least: he was fucking in love with Saruhiko. And Yata knew Saruhiko must have felt the same way.

They had a day off tomorrow, they could talk it out and resolve all that tension, hopefully.

With a confident and tired smile, Yata returned to the bedroom.


	6. I'm not full, we're not done yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saruhiko wanted Misaki. He had said it already, and he was adamant. He wanted Misaki all the time.
> 
> “So,” Misaki panted. “Because I said that… Saruhiko… doesn’t mean I… Well whatever! I still want you. A lot!”
> 
> Fuck. Sometimes they were so in sync, it made him dizzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Kind of porn with feels, I guess...)
> 
> Happy Birthday, Misaki :3

Saruhiko woke up with a strangled gasp and the sensation of drowning. His throat felt dry and he was panting. He wasn’t groggy enough not to try and calm down immediately though. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed a hand over his face. _That’s messed up._ He turned to his side and reached for the glass of water on the bedside table, gulping down half of it.

“Sa—Saruhiko?” and now Misaki was awake too…

It was awful, that feeling. Something was off, and he couldn’t tell what or why, and the tension between them was a bad one now, somehow. It wasn’t just the two of them chasing physical contact. It was more. They were angry, they rushed into things, they didn’t communicate a lot… It was stressing.

The night before, they had fallen asleep easily, both exhausted and Saruhiko had woken up in an empty bed. Of course. Not only did he not have his day off on Misaki’s birthday, but Misaki had to work when he didn’t. That was a shitty way to start the day, honestly.

By chance, his boyfriend didn’t work late and they had went to the movie theater at the end of the afternoon. They didn’t talk much, but it seemed to be ok. Misaki had kissed him a couple of times, and when they were walking home, he had suggested to go for ramen or _anything mister fussy will have_ in a restaurant.

Truth was… Saruhiko was starving. They skipped too many meals these days, and even him couldn’t go on eternally like that. Thus, he hadn’t made any comment and follow Misaki into a restaurant of his choice.

And the evening was going _well_ , really. They had both ordered dishes they liked – well it wasn’t complicated for Misaki – but then it was time for some dessert and… It wasn’t Saruhiko’s goddamn fault if everything was full of disgusting fruits, right? They hadn’t checked before and the restaurant didn’t even have ice-cream. Fine. The dark-haired man had joked about waiting to be home to get a proper dessert. When he had looked up from the Menu, Misaki’s glare had answered him and his smirk had faded away.

He had lost his appetite too and refused to order anything for good. Of course Misaki had said it wouldn’t do any harm if he ate some vegetables or fruits for once… The argument had started right at this point and Saruhiko had been a fool to take for granted that romantic night after that couple of troublesome days.

“Aren’t you tired of this? I—I—“ Misaki was stuttering. “We can’t always be… I’m not joking… This has to stop, I’m tired of it!”

Fine. And thus, Misaki had clearly stated he wasn’t that enthusiast about that stupid _game_. Saruhiko had no other word to call that dumb new habit of them, but it found it destressing to use their food problem and turn it into something like sex. He thought Misaki liked it too, seeing how he had been so enthusiast every time.

Of course, the blue clansman was wrong. He was always wrong in the end and failed at understanding Misaki and…

Anyway. He was feeling bad. Anxious. They had shortened their date and went straight home. There, Misaki had softened a bit and try to talk but Saruhiko didn’t feel like it. He had said it and, after a quick shower, had disappeared in their bedroom to go to sleep early.

An hour later, when his boyfriend had joined him in the dark, he still couldn’t sleep. And Saruhiko was actually surprised when he had woken up, because he hadn’t realized he had found sleep at some point.

“Saruhiko?” Misaki’s sleepy voice called him again from his pillow.

“It’s nothing, you can go back to sleep,” he said a bit dryly than he intended.

“You’re breathing hard,” the redhead commented, pushing himself on his elbows.

Saruhiko could make out the outline of his face since it wasn’t pitch black. And the sleepy expression was slowly replaced by a concerned one. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“No,” he lied.

It was a big lie. Saruhiko hadn’t had a nightmare like that in weeks, months maybe. He couldn’t even remember exactly what it was, who had made an appearance in it… but when he had opened his eyes, he wasn’t even able to breath.

“You did,” Misaki said anyway, and he straightened to sit, just like Saruhiko had done a bit earlier.

They were both in underwear and the bedsheets pooled around their waists.

Misaki tensed and his hand went for Saruhiko’s shoulder but he eventually stopped the motion and brought it back to him.

“Are you still mad at me?” he asked, tentatively.

Saruhiko couldn’t tell for sure but his boyfriend probably looked like a sad puppy, with how down he sounded. It made his heart tighten. It wasn’t the case. Why would he be mad at Misaki, uh?

No… He was more mad at himself, and desperate, because something was off and he couldn’t tell what.

Unable to answer properly, the blue clansman laid back on the bed and quickly turned his back to Misaki, pulling the covers in the process to hide under them. It was childish, but he couldn’t help it.

“Saruhiko…” Misaki shifted behind him and, soon, the hot and comforting pressure of his lover’s body appeared in his back. A second later, a strong arm circled his waist and pulled him in a tight embrace.

“I thought you had enough of _this_ ,” the dark-haired man said, bitterly, because he couldn’t help it.

“Enough of what?” the other mumbled.

“I don’t know. You tell me, Misaki. But it seemed pretty clear earlier at the restaurant. If you don’t want me to…”

“Gzee Saruhiko! I knew it! I knew the moment I said it that it would stick in your brain and turn out wrong,” Misaki cut him off immediately. He didn’t sound angry but a bit annoyed, to say the least. Then the redhead sighed heavily. “Look, that’s absolutely not what I meant, ok? But… We—we… It’s not like I could speak freely there, right? It was a fucking restaurant. In public Saru!”

The knot in Saruhiko’s stomach eased at that, but he didn’t let his guard down anyway. It wasn’t like he could. He tried to fight that nasty habit but it wasn’t easy. But the blue clansman didn’t need to think about it too hard because Misaki’s determined and grumpy voice rang again to his ears: “And then you went to bed, idiot! Let me… Ugh,” he sighed heavily and buried his face between Saruhiko’s shoulder blades. “Ok! I like it. I _love_ it, when you do that. It was fun, the… _innuendos_ and all! I love when we do it… Fuck Saruhiko I’d do it all the time, ok? Shit, it’s stupid to have to say it! But we can talk too! Ok?”

Ok. _That_ made it harder to breathe.

“And will you face me when I talk to you? Goddammit!”

The arm around his waist moved higher but Saruhiko didn’t wait and rolled on his other side to meet the fiery hazel eyes. He was more used to the darkness now.

For a moment, they didn’t say a thing. It was awkward. Misaki seemed surprised Saruhiko had complied so fast and Saruhiko still felt terribly unsure despite the fact that his boyfriend was embracing him so tightly. Saying those words…

They needed to say _more_ words, though, if they were to have a conversation. In the middle of the night.  Which was stupid.

“Listen… Lately, it had been a little crazy and… I don’t know Saru. I just feel like I miss you. I liked today. It was nice to have some time together. But I think we—we’re also really tensed for some stupid reasons… It’s bullshit! I can’t remember the last time we actually had some time to spend together and… That’s my point!”

“What is?” Saruhiko blurted out helplessly – hypnotized by his boyfriend’s rant. It was endearing how he mumbled without look straight at him.

“That—Shit… That… That I fucking want to have sex with you all the time but I also… I thought we needed to talk because we were missing something! I miss you!” the other exclaimed and suddenly curled up on himself, hiding against Saruhiko’s chest a face that - the swordsman presumed - was scarlet red at this point.

That way, Misaki couldn’t miss _it_ , Saruhiko’s heart racing painfully and loudly in his chest.

“I didn’t see that,” Saruhiko let out in a husky whisper. “But I guess I feel the same way. I miss talking to you too. And being with you. I miss Misaki too.”

The dark-haired man slid a hand behind Misaki’s back and pulled him closer, stroking the smooth and tanned back with his fingertips. He felt guilty for the way he had reacted earlier, now he could see the precise problem was their lack of communication. And the realization struck hard too. It was true, he couldn’t remember when was the last time they both had the time to be alone and together, with no Strain to chase, no paperwork, no skateboarding events… nothing but the two of them.

“Saru… Let’s take a break from all this, soon. We can tell them all to fuck off or something, we’ll find a way. I just want to take some time with you.” The muffled, shy voice was followed by butterfly kisses trailed along Saruhiko’s chest and he shivered hard – as much from the words than the loving gesture.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I’ll tell the Captain to fuck-off.” A lopsided smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. It was so silly… Saruhiko hugged Misaki closer and he felt the other’s shoulders tremble; as if he was chuckling.

“You will never say _that_ to him,” the redhead laughed, looking up with a smirk.

“No, I won’t,” Saruhiko answered with a content smile. It was easier, the atmosphere felt lighter. It felt good.

“I can say it for you. I wouldn’t mind going out of line to tell him that after he sent you down… down there,” Misaki mumbled, blushing noticeably enough for Saruhiko to see it in the dark. He looked dead serious though, and Saruhiko’s heart made a weird flip. He knew very well what Misaki was referring to.

“I was willing to do it,” he reminded him, hiding the emotion behind a trembling smirk. Misaki groaned at that and the fingers of his left hand scratched Saruhiko’s stomach as they curled in a fist. “And that’s why I won’t say that to him _along the line_ , but I think I can possibly ask for a couple of days to spend with you.”

“Saruhiko… Thanks,” Misaki breathed out with some relief and fondness that made Saruhiko’s heart throb. He tilted his head up, just after, and pecked him on the lips, surprising the blue clansman. He blinked a couple of times and Misaki gathered some courage to speak again. With a teasing smile. “Though he might refuse it, since I did all the work and saved you.”

“I would have made it out without your help.” _That’s a lie._

“You’re full of shit, you wouldn’t have!” Misaki protested, all fired-up, all a sudden, despite the lovely smile that wouldn’t leave his beautiful stupid face.

“I was warming up.” _Misaki_.

“You stabbed yourself,” he commented with a wavy sideway grin.

“Fuck you.” _Come and chase me_.

Next second, Misaki moved fast and gracefully and pushed him into the mattress, hands gripping his shoulders and holding him down forcefully to press a harsh kiss to his lips.

Saruhiko sighed in bliss, welcoming it despite the roughness… He knew it was a gesture full of love nonetheless.

His hands moved on Misaki’s back, pulling him down too and the swordsman nipped at his lover’s lips, asking for the access. The redhead parted them immediately, deepening the kiss.

He didn’t mind Misaki’s teasing. He knew that wasn’t what his boyfriend thought. They had talked about it, and went through this a hundred times – and that was the reason why Saruhiko wasn’t insecure now when Misaki joked about it.

Saruhiko was thankful for his boyfriend’s patience, and efforts… For all the time he had taken to reassure Saruhiko, to tell him that Misaki had understood why he had done that, and how he thought Saruhiko was amazing and… And Saruhiko had told him he would have died down that hole if Misaki hadn’t found him in time, if they hadn’t work together through it…

It was part of the painful, long, conversations they had had, since that first one. It was the best decision he had ever made. He would never ruin that because of a stupid lack of communication.

Saruhiko loved Misaki so much.

“I love you, Saruhiko.”

And Misaki loved him back.

The raspy, hot grunt against his lips was almost desperate.

“I don’t want to lose you ever again. And if you do something like that again without telling me…”

“Misaki,” Saruhiko cut him off shortly. The redhead was getting worked up, by now, hands roaming his body, lips seeking his boyfriend’s hungrily and wording his fears with a passion…

Well… Saruhiko was all worked up himself now. For other reasons, too.

One of them might have been Misaki, straddling his hips and grinding against him shamelessly. Yeah… Talking or not, it seemed they still… wanted that too.

Saruhiko wanted Misaki. He had said it already, and he was adamant. He wanted Misaki all the time.

“So,” Misaki panted. “Because I said that… Saruhiko… doesn’t mean I… Well whatever! I still want you. A lot!”

_Fuck_. Sometimes they were so in sync, it made him dizzy.

Gripping his boyfriend’s ass, Saruhiko brought him down roughly, a grunt escaping his lips. Misaki moaned… And that was way too hot.

The dark-haired man kicked the covers, still making sure they ground against each other, as Misaki’s hand snuck under his pillow, retrieving the bottle of lube they had left there after last night.

“Not so courageous today?” Saruhiko asked breathlessly, unable to refrain from teasing the other.

“Don’t be an ass…” the redhead warned, before repositioning himself and biting his jaw. Then he slowly moved downward, kissing along his neck, chest, stomach, and Saruhiko breathed harder.

“What are you doing?” he asked, hands gripping the bottle of lube.

“I really need to say it?” the redhead groaned, nipping at his hips to make a point. His fingers caught the waistband of Saruhiko’s boxers and pulled them down, baring the sensitive skin. Feeling like it was too slow, all of a sudden, Saruhiko pushed the bottle toward Misaki as the latter nestled between his thighs and got rid of his own underwear. And fuck, that sight was too sexy.

Though, the redhead frowned at the item when he was done. “Keep it?” he said, his breath caressing the blue clansman’s skin in a torturous way.

“But…”

“You’ll use it on _me_ , Saruhiko,” the other said, as if it was obvious – and a pain to have to point it.

They exchanged a glance and Saruhiko didn’t know if he looked more puzzled or hungry at the sudden insinuation. Misaki rolled his eyes. Which was weird, considering he had also just taken Saruhiko’s hard cock in his hand. “It doesn’t hurt anymore. Told you I’m tougher than that. Idiot,” he said. And then he swallowed the tip of his cock, sparing Saruhiko from answering.

His head tilted back into his pillow and he closed his eyes hard as he felt Misaki’s mouth moving around him. It was deliberately slow, Saruhiko could tell. And it was fucking good. Part of him wanted to stay like that and come just from his lover’s mouth. He tangled a hand in the red locks. At the same moment, Misaki’s own hand found his hip, pinning him to the mattress to prevent him from thrusting into his mouth.

That stupidly turned him on even more. His fingers gripped the red hair harder and Misaki bobbed his head down again. Saruhiko cracked an eye open just in time to see his cock disappearing completely inside the tight wet hole. He cried out, loud enough to cover the lewd noise Misaki produced when it hit the back of his throat. He felt it nonetheless, like he felt Misaki’s tongue moving along the underside of his dick as he pulled away. “Shit,” he swore and the redhead took it as an encouragement because from this moment, the pace became frantic.

There was no way Saruhiko was lasting if he did all these sort of things to him _now_. Unfortunately – or not – Misaki knew that very well and that amazing blowjob didn’t last so long. After deep-throating him one last time, the redhead pulled away for good and hurried to straddle back the blue clansman.

“Fuck,” Saruhiko sighed, both frustrated and eager to move on.

“Was just making sure you were paying attention.”

Misaki never changed. “You’re a little shit.”

“Yes,” he grinned, that feral, exciting grin that turned Saruhiko on so much. And then the redhead caught the bottle of lube and pushed it in Saruhiko’s hand. “Now you do your part.”

Seeing Misaki all demanding and imperious like that, sitting on Saruhiko like he owned him… Somehow, it pushed Saruhiko’s last buttons and it was hard not to flip them over now and claim him immediately.

The dark-haired man uncapped the bottle so fast he almost broke the plastic part and definitely poured too much of the slick liquid in his hand but he couldn’t care. Saruhiko wanted Misaki, _now_.

Misaki’s lustful eyes scanned the hand covered in lube and a second later, he intertwined his fingers with Saruhiko to coat his own fingers with.

The dark-haired man understood where he was getting immediately when a cold hand curled around his hard length, pumping it slowly and he hissed, biting at his trembling lips. The redhead had no idea what kind of effect he had on him and Saruhiko needed to show him.

Pressing a hand at the small of his lover’s back, Saruhiko pushed him down to kiss him and reach behind him. That way, Misaki couldn’t jerking him off anymore but it wasn’t too bad… Saruhiko was too aroused anyway.

He still payed extra attention not to hurt him when he prodded a first finger at the redhead’s entrance but Misaki moaned into the kiss and arched his back slightly as if he tried to get Saruhiko in.

The blue clansman’s finger slid in easily and stilled for a moment to give Misaki the time to adjust. “Don’t go easy on me,” Misaki said immediately, as if he read his mind. “I told you, I’m _fine_.”

And how did he seriously want him to keep his calm? Saruhiko thrusted back in with two fingers, scissoring them slowly despite the redhead’s complaints.

He played with him like that for a couple of minutes before Misaki’s hand suddenly reached behind to grip his wrist and urge him to deepen or quicken the pace. So demanding… So needy… A third finger was added but he didn’t torture the redhead much longer.

Misaki prevented him from doing that anyway when he straightened and sat back atop of him, hands clawing at Saruhiko’s chest, eyes sparkling with desire. Saruhiko had almost nothing to do, Misaki just took his cock and lined himself up and… “Ah sh—Misaki!” lowered himself down all the way.

Then the redhead stopped moving for a second, breathing hard and closing his eyes. “Are you alright?” Saruhiko asked, voice totally uneven, hands stroking his boyfriend’s thighs.

As a response, the other begun moving again on Saruhiko’s cock and it was a million times better than anything else. Any amazing blowjob, any dirty quick sex because they were angry… Misaki had opened his eyes again and looked at him with determination and love and lust and Saruhiko couldn’t look away himself.

His right hand moved higher, along Misaki’s strained abs then on his chest, his thumb teasing a nipple and eliciting a shudder from his lover. The redhead was already getting carried away, and it was amazing to see. Saruhiko’s eyes eventually ran down his lover’s body, mesmerized by the sight of his boyfriend’s parted thighs as he lowered himself on him over and over, his flushed cock bouncing with every thrust. Saruhiko’s hand moved on its own, curling around Misaki.

The dark-haired man was vaguely aware of the little jolt of pain when the redhead’s nails scratched his chest – too focused on his lover’s perfect reaction. Misaki had closed his eyes, lips parting and unleashing a litany of moans. Bending his knees, Saruhiko started thrusting up, his other hand sliding along his boyfriend’s side and resting on his waist to hold him. Misaki’s cock was covered in precum and Saruhiko hand kept sliding around messily as the other bounced in his lap wildly. _So hot_.

“Saruhiko!”

_Don’t say my name like that_!

The dark-haired man pushed himself into a sitting position, burying himself deep in the other and he drank the choked cry in a feverish kiss. For a moment, they just ground against each other like that, Saruhiko never pulling out and slowly losing his mind as the redhead scratched his shoulders and back and sucked on his lips.

Then Misaki pulled away and latched his mouth to his throat, nipping at the flesh, then at his earlobe and… “I said… Don’t go easy on me,” he repeated, breathing hard in the crook of his neck.

Saruhiko almost came right here and then, but not before flipping them over and pinning Misaki on the mattress, spreading his legs to plunge back inside him as deep as he could.

The other tried to muffle a cry with his hand, stretched wide as Saruhiko thrusted inside him with abandon. He recognized the high-pitched sounds, Misaki was vocal… He knew he was touching him exactly in the right place, and Saruhiko didn’t feel guilty as he chased blindly his own orgasm.

Misaki helped him, hooking his legs around his waist, pulling him down, urging him, cupping his jaw with his hands and communicating all his love into a passionate kiss.

Saruhiko answered with the same fervor, and it was there.

Misaki’s tongue curling around its twin, stroking it, battling with it… Just like them… Always full of honest affection and love, and still fighting.

The redhead broke the kiss abruptly, head thrashing, and Saruhiko felt his lover tightening around him in spasms, bringing him over the edge fast and hard. “Misaki…” he came with the name of his lover on his lips.

Strong arms circled him, hugging him close, as Misaki shivered and panted heavily against his neck and he let himself fall in the embrace gratefully once he came down from his own high.

His sight was more blurry than usual and Saruhiko had a hard time finding his breath. Misaki wouldn’t let him go, though, and he didn’t even want to complain. The redhead was kissing his temple, his cheek, his hair… he couldn’t even pull away, still buried deep inside his lover despite his softening cock.

Saruhiko turned his head to look at the bedside table, hoping there’d be some water left, assuming Misaki was letting him move.   

Then he saw the clock, flashing a bright 2:25AM. _Oh_. He smiled, a gentle, loving smile and turned back to nuzzle the other’s cheek.

“Hey! Happy birthday, Misaki,” Saruhiko whispered.

“What?” the redhead stopped moving and blinked a couple of times, surprised. Then he looked at the clock too and back at Saruhiko. “Oh, that’s right… Thanks!”

Saruhiko leant slowly and pecked him on the lips tenderly. It had been so good…

And Misaki’s arms and legs were tightening around him like a trap of steel. _What?_

“Saruhiko…” _That voice_.

A hungry, dangerous voice. The blue clansman couldn’t believe his ears and sent the other a startled look. _Fuck._ Misaki’s pupils were blown wide. “Misaki?”

“I think I deserve my birthday sex, now.”

Saruhiko bit his lips, throat closing up.

“That… That was already…”

“That was make-up sex, Saruhiko. We’re not done yet,” the redhead murmured against his lips. And those eyes weren’t lying. Saruhiko wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon…


	7. Cake and cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ha—haaaaaaaaaappy, shit, sorry… Happy birthday, Misaki,” Saruhiko said, cut off by a yawn, as he displayed his boyfriend’s birthday cake on the kotatsu.

Looking back at the previous night, Yata didn’t know how to feel; regretting his life choices, or patting himself on the back for the nice ride he had gotten himself. Because, hell yeah, it had been something. Round one had been so good, but round two?

Well, Yata had to stop thinking about it because with the extreme fatigue and the nice reminder that Saruhiko and him were back on the same page… he had popped an awkward boner twice already today and that wasn’t _exactly_ the smartest thing to do when you were a vendor in a sports shop. Not like you could do that anywhere anyway, but…

The problem with all that, really, was the fatigue actually. Round two had been amazing but long. Very long. So long they had almost seen the sun rising (or they would have if they’d paid attention to such a futile detail) and gotten maybe one hour of sleep to add to the couple of others they had had before Saruhiko had woken up in the middle of the night.

Basically, it was worse than pulling an all-nighter because there were the sore muscles and the arousing and unwelcomed thoughts to deal with too. And fuck he was exhausted. It was his goddamn birthday, and the young man had a hard time standing up without yawning; his eyes slowly shutting themselves every so often.

“Thanks for today, Yata,” his colleague cheerfully called while waving a hand at him.

The redhead smiled half-heartedly and stepped out of the shop. Once he found himself on the pavement, he considered the skateboard tugged under his arm for a moment, then glanced at the bus stop at the corner of the street. And sighed deeply.

How lame! He would ride the bus, though, because he was way too tired. Not that they lived too far… But it was… still too far nonetheless. Yata yawned once again and cursed himself and his stupid boyfriend and their so-called stamina. Now, all he hoped was that Saruhiko was lively enough to order something to eat, because, birthday or not, the redhead wasn’t cooking tonight.

 

“Ha—haaaaaaaaaappy, shit, sorry… Happy birthday, Misaki,” Saruhiko said, cut off by a yawn, as he displayed his boyfriend’s birthday cake on the kotatsu.

Seriously, that was so lame. Though, there was something funny and each time one or the other shown a sign of tiredness, they would smirk at each other before quickly averting their gazes. Seemed like they both had in mind the previous night.

And tonight was very different. To begin with, they hadn’t bicker once. Saruhiko had left Scepter 4 early to be back before Yata, which he appreciated a lot, and, thus, Yata had be the one to find Saruhiko at the kitchen counter for once. Or maybe for the first time in their lives? He couldn’t remember, but it sure was the first time since they’d started dating.

Not that the dark-haired man was really cooking. He had ordered Yata’s favorite traditional food for dinner and had bought a fancy vanilla flavored cake with raspberries. It looked delicious but when the redhead had tried to look at it closer, Saruhiko had been trying to hide something.

Now Yata could see what it was: his boyfriend could be a huge nerd sometimes, and most of the time, it was the most adorable thing on earth, and at this precise moment, it brought little tears to the redhead’s eyes. It prickled and he quickly wiped the corner of his eyes.

It was simple, just a baking sheet used as cake topper, except it represented a screen from an old familiar mail app and a couple of messages from Yata’s thirteenth birthday they had exchanged back then.

“Don’t cry, it’s sappy enough,” the redhead heard his boyfriend mumble.

“I’m not crying,” Yata argued back, taking another look at the topping surrounded by raspberries. “Thank you, Saruhiko. It’s… It’s really nice.”

“If you say so,” Saruhiko mumbled again and the redhead looked up.

The dark-haired man was looking away, fingers tapping restlessly on the edge of the kotatsu. There was a faint blush on his cheeks and Saruhiko clearly seemed to try to hide the fact that he was genuinely happy that the attention had touched Yata.

“Oh my god. Did that topping broke my boyfriend or something? Come on, you know you can’t handle cute things. I thought they were stupid,” the redhead teased him and snuck a hand in his direction.

He had to bend over the table to catch Saruhiko’s hand, but at least, it made the blue clansman look back warily. Yata offered him a bright smile and flopped back on his ass, exhaling a long satisfied sigh. Damn, he was so tired, and content, and happy, and that day was ending just well.

“Yes, they are,” the dark-haired man eventually answered, mouth hidden behind his hand as he yawned once more. “That’s why I chose the cutest. To match the stupidest…”

“Ok, now you’re ruining it,” the redhead stopped him with a sideway grin.

Saruhiko shrugged, but he was smiling too.

“Daaamn, I don’t even know if I can eat it. I’m so tired!”

“What cheap excuse is that?” Saruhiko asked, eyebrows merging together.

Yata chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m going to try and taste it. Wouldn’t want your effort to go to waste. Man, I’m just beat!” Again, he was interrupted by a yawn and offered a sheepish smile to his lover.

Saruhiko didn’t smile back. He looked rather serious. Dead serious. Suddenly, the redhead dreaded he had vexed him. But before he could say anything or ask anything, the dark-haired man just… disappeared of his field of vision.

As if it was a complete logical reflex, Yata gulped down loudly. It should have been different from this other day in the kitchen, yet, the redhead caught the mischievous glimpse in his boyfriend’s eyes.

It _was_ a lot different though. Saruhiko didn’t drop on his knees, he did something Yata didn’t think he would ever see him do… Saruhiko crawled under the kotatsu, and in one instant, his head popped from under it, just between the legs Yata had crossed loosely before him.

“So you say, because you’re too tired you can’t eat, Misaki?” the blue clansman asked. And, fuck, there was something in the way he looked at Yata that made his cock twitch with anticipation. “Because I’m tired but I don’t believe in that theory…”

“Saruhiko?”

A pair of hands appeared too and Saruhiko hooked his deft fingers to Yata’s sweatpants waistband.

“What? You need a code now too?”

“N—no I…” Yata’s throat was too dry to speak. Slowly, his boyfriend started to pull on the piece of clothing, baring his hips, and more…

“Because I can think of one. You’re always threatening me to force things down my throat, right, Misaki~?”

The redhead’s cock was released from its confinements and Saruhiko’s gaze dropped on it as a smirk twisted the evil lips. Yata’s hand – trembling at the moment – flew to his boyfriend’s face, thumb tracing one of his cheekbones then mouth. Saruhiko’s head tilted to meet the caress then his attention drifted to Yata’s finger and he nipped at his thumb, then gave it a cat lick. A shiver ran down the other’s spine. He averted his gaze in shame when he saw his cock reacting more than efficiently to the little attention. Yet, Yata’s hand didn’t really move from Saruhiko’s face, just inching toward the back of his head, fingers tangling in the dark and soft locks.

HOMRA’s vanguard couldn’t always predict Saruhiko’s moves. They were both exhausted but he could see his boyfriend teasing him endlessly, now… But Yata was so wrong, Saruhiko was already done with the foreplay.

A hand curled around his dick and the dark-haired man’s tongue pressed shamelessly just above his balls before running higher along the shaft. Yata hissed, fingertips digging at the back of his boyfriend’s skull, as his head lolled backward.

Saruhiko repeated the motion once, and the third time, instead of going up, he went down, tongue teasing his balls, mouthing them, and it was more than enough to definitely bring Yata to full attention. Saruhiko’s hand slowly stroke him in the meantime, fingers loosely closed around him… Well not that loosely anymore now he was completely hard.

Just at the moment the redhead allowed himself to look down, Saruhiko’s mouth left the sensitive skin and their eyes locked. The blue rim of Saruhiko’s eyes had almost disappear, leaving the place to the blown wide pupils. “Still too tired?”

“Just for the cake,” Yata exhaled hard, holding his boyfriend’s sultry look with some difficulty. “Don’t be mad, please?”

For a second, there was electricity in the air, the redhead could feel it. Then, a predatory smile was painted on that beautiful and sharp face… and Saruhiko’s teeth grazed over the tip of Yata’s cock.

He swore under his breath and forced himself not to grip his boyfriend’s hair harder. It was too early for that.

They needed to get going… Or so seemed to think Saruhiko. The blue clansman bobbed his head down languidly, teeth barely brushing the sensitive skin, as Yata’s cock disappeared in his open mouth. Yata was almost shaking, waiting for it… and Saruhiko wrapped his lips around him, hollowing his cheeks. His tongue playfully lapped the underside of Yata’s cock and he pulled away, closing his eyes.

Saruhiko breathed heavily, and Yata knew exactly what he was doing… slacking his jaw, sucking on him for some times, arms hooked under Yata’s thighs and hands resting on his hips. It was maddening…

And just the moment Yata couldn’t take it anymore and was about to mention the “down the throat” part, his boyfriend’s fingers jerked and pinned him down firmly. _Fuck_ …

Saruhiko bobbed his head down again, faster, harder and there was a sharp intake of breath as he stilled completely. “Holy shit!” Yata moaned, his free hand flying to cover his mouth. His chest heaved hard as he breathed heavily.

But his cock was down Saruhiko’s throat, _all the way_ down, and it was wet, and warm, and lewd and tight and… “Deep,” the redhead breathed out, voice muffled by his hand.

His boyfriend had many skills, this one was of Yata’s favorite. Saruhiko eventually pulled away, sucking on the length; the excess of saliva helplessly dripping and rolling down his balls and the dark-haired man’s chin. There was nothing sexier than his lover and his swollen and glistening lips to the redhead. Except maybe Saruhiko’s hand leaving his hips to reach behind his own head and intertwin their fingers, silently offering… well, something even sexier.

It was Yata’s birthday, after all and the first gift of the night was his miraculous boyfriend offering him to get carried away.

The dark-haired man’s mouth was still closed around the tip of the redhead’s cock and a flick of tongue against the slit convinced Yata – if he needed to be convinced in the first place. “I really _love_ you,” he let out, heart throbbing so hard it seemed ready to explode. Romantic words, for a way less romantic gesture.

Saruhiko closed his eyes again, swallowing more of his cock. Now both Yata’s hands cupped his boyfriend’s face, and he pushed him down, trying to refrain from over-doing it… But the swordsman took him all the way down with a disconcerting ease, not even flinching when Yata felt the head of his dick hitting the back of his throat – it wasn’t exactly the best way to make him calm down.

Instead his left hand gripped the hair on the top of his lover’s head and pulled him away, then down his cock again while his right hand rested on the floor, supporting him as Yata bucked his hips up.

This time, even Saruhiko’s skilled mouth couldn’t take the addition of the two and the blue clansman gagged on the length. Ten sharp nails left vicious marks on Yata’s inner thighs but the slight pain was oddly more a turn on than anything else and the redhead had to bit his lips violently to prevent a cry.

The next time he lowered Saruhiko’s head on him, he was gentler. Saruhiko moaned lewdly when Yata thrusted up once more, and again, and again…

He couldn’t stop it now; it felt too good. Saruhiko’s lips glided on his cock, eliciting tiny wet noises that made it simply too arousing.

He hadn’t realized it yet, but the redhead was chanting over and over his boyfriend’s name under his breath.

Yata’s right arm was trembling from holding his weight for too long, yet he kept rocking his hips into that lewd mouth, fucking it desperately, pace growing faster and faster.

Saruhiko totally let him do as he pleased, visibly not bothered by the rough treatment. One of his hands had disappeared from Yata’s thigh to go under the kotatsu, and with the whimpers and the moans vibrating around Yata’s cock now, what he was doing down there was obvious.

The redhead realized it suddenly, eyes - he couldn’t remember closing - flying open and he looked down, holding Saruhiko in place and pressing inside his mouth more urgently. He couldn’t breathe anymore.

Saruhiko was clearly touching himself, fingers of his other hand clenched on the fabric of Yata’s t-shirt as he got carried away too. The redhead wanted to come badly, but that new sight gave him other ideas too. And there was his arm ready to betray him… he was too exhausted anyway.

Yata let go of the dark hair and sat back on the floor, breathing hard. There was no time for questions, Saruhiko barely realized the changing of situation. Yata was already yanking him from under the kotatsu – a bit too forcefully.

Saruhiko landed on top of him unceremoniously, both falling other with strangled gasps. And, fuck, his boyfriend was totally hard too, the flushed hard-on meeting Yata’s slick cock in a wet friction that had them both thrashing and moaning.

It was clumsy but the redhead couldn’t care less, he was already chasing the other’s lips. Saruhiko answered the kiss without hesitation and that was the hottest thing Yata could imagine. He tasted slightly bitter but the kiss was still full of tongues and teeth, as Yata hungrily explored the skillful mouth.

The dark-haired man bucked his hips down, grinding against his boyfriend. “Go on,” the redhead breathed out, breaking the kiss only for a second.

He reached between them, his hand closing around their cocks and jerking them off clumsily. Soon, it was coated with saliva and precum too and Yata realized maybe he just wanted to come like that. He was on the edge already, and thrusting there lazily was so good…

Saruhiko’s hand closed over his, tightening the hole formed by their fists and Yata cried out. He wanted to come, _now_.

“I’m close,” Saruhiko groaned against his ear.

“Fuck! Me too,” Yata moaned desperately.

He pulled his lover against him, closer… hooked a leg around Saruhiko’s calve, thrusting clumsily in their hands, and pressed his mouth against the love of life’s harder.

Yata climaxed in jerky spasms, his moans lost against the blue clansman’s lips, hot cum mixing with the mess they had already made and dripping on his stomach. Saruhiko came just after him, biting the redhead’s lower lip and grinding against him until he was totally spent.

Only when they came down from their high did Yata realize how dead he was. Except for their panting and Saruhiko trying to clear his throat a couple of times, there wasn’t a sound to interrupt the silence of their flat and the calm atmosphere could have lulled the redhead to sleep.

The dark-haired man rolling on his back next to him and the fresh air caressing his hot searing skin reminded Yata it wasn’t an option, though. Same fresh air made him more than aware of the mess on his stomach and hand and it felt gross. Too gross to just ignore it and chill, unfortunately.

Yata turned his head and was surprised to see Saruhiko looking back, resting on his side, with a sleepy expression but a sated smile. “Someone got a bit overwhelmed,” he said, then closed his eyes, massaging his jaw.

Yata felt his cheeks burning at the thought. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Saruhiko chuckled silently. “Happy birthday, Misaki,” he said, and opened his eyes, blue piercing eyes challenging him. “And it wasn’t your only gift, so… I suggest we take a quick shower, so I can give it to you before I actually fall asleep for the next week.”

Yata felt a wide smile spreading on his face. As if Saruhiko would sleep forever. He did slept in on days off and vacations, because his body probably took its sweet revenge on the depravation of sleep Saruhiko forced onto himself the rest of the time, but still.

“Alright, I’m completely dead too anyway. Shower?”

“Yes!” Saruhiko smirked and pushed himself up slowly, a yawn tearing his mouth.

“Eh! Saruhiko?”

“Mmh?”

“Can we… Can we cuddle after?” the redhead asked, sitting on the floor and pretending to find a great interest into the sticky mess on his stomach to hide his embarrassment.

A heavy sigh answered him. “I guess I have no choice. It’s your last chance to make my life miserable after all,” Saruhiko answered dramatically.

“Eh! Fuck you, jerk!” Yata yelled, getting up too – and almost losing his balance in the process – to hit his boyfriend’s in the shoulder.

Saruhiko hid a laugh, and turned away, stepping into the bathroom. Yata looked at his back as the taller man stretched gracefully and got rid of his t-shirt. Yata felt his throat closing up. The tension had disappeared but they still were the same.

The dark-haired man looked past his shoulder and their eyes locked. He looked serious again, now. But it felt great. “Coming?” Saruhiko asked, head tilting slowly and hand held out in his boyfriend’s direction.

Yata felt his heart swell in his chest and he joined him, holding his boyfriend’s hand. _I’m in love with you_ , he thought. Saruhiko brought the redhead’s hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles.

And, somehow, he was sure Saruhiko was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this tiny series is over. Thank you for following this! Basically it was me indulging myself with some Sarumi/Misaru porn and... well, I'm glad some of you enjoyed it as much as me! :)  
> Hope to see you again on another project!


End file.
